Love live, nueva generación
by Ioseas
Summary: Han pasado 25 años, ahora la nueva generación de u's se enfrentara a un problema similar y buscaran salvar la escuela, envueltas en aventuras, ¿sera qué lo lograran?
1. Una nueva generación

Han pasado 25 años después de que u's lograra sobre salir y salvar a la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka, después de eso, ya no hubo quien siguiera los pasos de ellas, tal vez por temor al escenario, o temor a perder, cuando por fin Maki, Rin y Hanayo terminaron la escuela preparatoria, fue el final de las school idols en la escuela.

-Te dejare a cargo de todo Kotori, yo ya no puedo seguir en la escuela. –Era la directora Minami, que hablaba con su hija.

-No te debes preocupar, yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante, tú debes descansar en paz, estas enferma así que yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos por mantener la escuela a como dé lugar. –Respondía una energética y madura Kotori.

Y así fue como Kotori se volvió la nueva directora de la escuela, y su hija fue elegida presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una chica muy bien parecida a su madre pero con un cabello gris un poco más obscuro.

-Tal vez crees tener este lugar por ser la hija de la directora, pero no es así Natsuki y lo sabes muy bien. –Hablaban madre e hija.

-Lo se madre, por eso con esta responsabilidad que ahora tengo, debo ser una buena presidenta y hacer que las chicas de la siguiente generación sean mejores. –Respondía con una alegre sonrisa su hija.

Natsuki iba a su cuarto pues tenía que descansar para dar la bienvenida a las chicas de nuevo ingreso.

Al siguiente día en la casa de Nico Yazawa.

-¡Mamá!, ¿En dónde están mis listones?, necesito hacerme mis coletas, ya se hizo demasiado tarde, y es mi primer día en la escuela preparatoria. –Gritaba una versión más de Nico, pero esta vez era su hija.

-Tu madre dicen que están donde siempre las dejas Eiko, debes empezar a dejar esa maña de no saber en qué lugar dejas tus cosas hija. –Un hombre de pelo negro, con traje y poniéndose su corbata apareció en el cuarto de la pequeña.

-¡Gracias papá!, lo tomare en cuenta. –En medio de una carcajada respondía.

-Jajaja, muy divertidos ustedes dos ya vengan a desayunar que ya se hace tarde para que todos los pequeños de la casa vayan a la escuela. –Decía Nico a su esposo y su hija, mientras en la mesa un par de gemelos hacían una pequeña guerra de comida, con sus desayunos.

-Basta Yoi, Shion, o ustedes limpiaran cuando lleguen de la escuela. –Interrumpía su padre la guerra de comida.

-Ay, papá. –Los dos a la par con vos triste.

-Ahí deje tu café Yamato bébelo o se enfriara y se te hará más tarde. –Le comentaba Nico a su esposo, quien hizo caso a las palabras de su mujer y bebió el café, para posteriormente tomar su saco, para después sacudir la nuca de los gemelos, darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija y finalmente besar a Nico y salir hacia su trabajo.

-Muy bien pues ya están todos listos suban al carro que nos vamos a la escuela. –Decía Nico quitándose el mandil de cocina.

-¡Ay, Mamá! –De nuevo a la par, pero esta vez en trio.

Los gemelos y su hermana subieron al auto de Nico y fueron primero a la escuela primaria a dejar a los pequeños, después Nico tomo dirección a la escuela preparatoria donde dejaría a su hija, al llegar ahí Eiko le dijo que le gustaría que la acompañara hasta que terminara la ceremonia de apertura.

Nico como una buena madre, acepto rápidamente, al entrar muchas caras nuevas aparecieron hasta que un grito a lo lejos se dejó escuchar.

-¡Eiko! –La hija de Rin entraba en escena, su amiga de la secundaria de Eiko saludaba a los lejos tanto a madre e hija, quienes se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Sora, ¿Estas nerviosa? –Saludaba alegremente Eiko a su amiga y lanzaba una pregunta.

-Demasiado Eiko, por eso le pedí a mi madre que me acompañara. –Aparecía una mujer de cabello largo color naranja, casi al mismo largo del cabello de Nico, y un bebe de brazos

-Hola Nico Ni, hola Eiko, ¿Cómo están? –Aparecía Rin muy diferente a la de antes, su primera hija también entraría a la escuela preparatoria, y saludo energéticamente.

-No tenías que decir Nico Ni. –Respondía Nico muy avergonzada enfrente de su hija.

-Estoy muy nerviosa señorita Hoshizora, pero animada porque tengo una nueva escuela. –Esta vez hablaba Eiko.

-No te preocupes la más nerviosa de seguro es la presidenta del consejo, ella les debe dar las palabras de motivación, para que hagan un buen año escolar todas. –Animaba y le quitaba un poco de nervios a Eiko y su hija, quienes le sonrieron.

Se decidieron entrar al auditorio, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, comenzó Kotori con algunas palabras, para posteriormente darle el protagonismo a su hija, quien con su discurso pudo animar a muchas chicas de primero.

Al terminar la ceremonia Nico y Rin salieron de la escuela preparatoria, Nico le propuso a Rin a ir a una cafetería cerca de la escuela para que platicaran un poco, ahí una mujer pelirroja paso por fuera, caminando en dirección a la escuela.

Mientras tanto en el descanso de la preparatoria.

-¿Ya la vieron? –Preguntaba la capitana del club de futbol e hija de Umi (Sakura) a todas las chicas del equipo.

-Si es, ¿pero qué hará aquí ella?

-Ojala se una al equipo.

-¿No se supone que debe estar en Estados Unidos?

-Es la campeona del mundo en la sub-15 con Estados Unidos.

-Estará convocada también para los juegos olímpicos con la selección mayor.

-Dicen que su mamá es japonesa.

Eran algunos de murmullos que se escuchaban en la cancha.

-Si Priscila, la delantero estrella de los Estado Unidos está en la misma preparatoria que nosotros, tal vez esta ocasión logremos avanzar hasta las nacionales. –Comentaba Sakura a todas las chicas.

En ese momento en la azotea de la escuela, una chica de pelo castaño muy bien parecida, se encontraba revisando las noticias deportivas en su celular.

-Priscila Johnson fuera de la mira del seleccionador del equipo femenil estadounidense, ¿será que quedara fuera de los juegos olímpicos, que se llevaran a cabo en Chile el año que viene? –Leía un poco, para después decir. –Que estupidez, yo jugare en esos juegos olímpicos.

-Hola. –Una chica le sonreía.

-No me molestes, estoy aquí arriba para no dar autógrafos. –Le respondía con voz seria a la otra chica.

-No sé quién seas, por eso te salude, mira mi nombre es Mei (hija de Eri) soy de segundo grado, pero no conozco mucha gente recién llegue de Rusia, soy un poco famosa también, ya que soy una de las bailarinas sobre hielo, en el mundial anterior quede en segundo lugar. –Sonería la chica rubia.

-¡Wow! –Con mucha sorpresa Priscila se puso de pie y le dijo. –Mucho gusto, que pena soy Priscila Johnson, jugadora y campeona del mundo sub-15 en la selección femenil de Estados Unidos, hace un año yo estuve presente en tu presentación, fuiste increíble, para mi fuiste el primer lugar, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono Priscila.

-Oh, le dije a mis padres que quería un respiro ir a un lugar donde sea poco conocida, así que decidimos venir a vivir a Japón, el país donde mis padres de conocieron, ¿y tú? –Contestaba y ahora Mei preguntaba.

-Oh, mi madre y mi padre decidieron que era momento de que me viniera a vivir a Japón a ellos, las cosas han sido malas, ahora estoy fuera de consideración del seleccionador, por desaparecer del plano. –Contesto Priscila.

-¿Y por qué no jugar en el equipo de la escuela? –Cuestiono Mei.

-No quiero jugar con ellas, para empezar no creo que mis actuaciones lleguen al entrenador, además van a querer depender de mí, y finalmente soy mucha pieza para el equipo. –Argumentaba Priscila y con estas palabras termino. –Y no quiero que ese equipo dependa de mis actuaciones.

Con un rostro desconcertado Mei creyó que la chica con la que estaba platicando era muy egoísta y directa, pero aun así, por la falta de amistades, decidió hacerse su amiga.

Cuando las dos chicas caminaban de vuelta a sus respectivos salones, Maki paso a un lado de Priscila, ninguna de las dos se dijeron ni una sola palabra, es más evitaron las miradas.

Maki camino hasta la dirección de la preparatoria, donde al llegar se encontraría con la directora y su hija hablando.

-No podremos seguir. –Decía Kotori con voz cortante, casi llegando al llanto.

-Tranquila madre, encontraremos alguna solución a este nuevo problema, ya verás que la escuela seguirá funcionando. –Hablaba muy segura Natsuki.

-¿Qué, de nuevo hay problemas con la escuela? –Entraba Maki de golpe.

-Ma, ma, Maki, ¿escuchaste todo? –Una sorprendida Kotori.

-No sé si fue todo, pero escuche que la escuela está en problemas, ¿dime si puedo apoyarte en algo? –Se entrometía en esta platica.

-Necesito profesoras, ya no hay profesoras en la escuela, necesito a alguien en la cafetería, la encargada renuncio, y por su fuera poco el ingreso de estudiantes este año fue 10% más bajo que hace 25 años Maki. –Respondía Kotori muy desanimada.

-Pero confía en mí, traeré algunas profesoras para cada materia, de hecho venia pedir el puesto de profesora de inglés que me propuso tu madre hace 10 años. –Argumentaba Maki.

-Adelante el puesto talmente tuyo, por favor toma acción de inmediato, ahora tiene clase las chicas tercero, el grupo de Natsuki. –Respondía un poco esperanzada Kotori.

Y así salieron de la dirección, con rumbo al salón de clases, donde al entrar miraron a todas las chicas, que ansiosas algunas miraban a su alrededor expectantes de quien podría ser la nueva maestra de inglés.

-Good Morning. –Llegaba Maki, a presentarse

Escribió su nombre en la pizarra y de inmediato empezó a hacer muchas preguntas a las chicas, sobre su nombre, sus gustos, sus hobbis, algo normal de un primer día de clases. Al llegar a Priscila, todas las chicas estaban expectantes a que hablara, ya que ella es la más popular, y solo hablo para decir.

-¿Qué?, ¿quiere que le diga?, que no me gusta estar en Japón, que extraño Estados Unidos, que no me gusta estar sin mis amigos, que no conozco a nadie aquí, y que sobre todo odio esta escuela. –Una muy enfurecida Priscila miro a Maki muy retadora, casi con odio, todas las chicas se inmutaron y empezaron a susurrar que era muy mala.

Natsuki solo bajo la cabeza y se avergonzó mucho por lo que dijo aquella chica castaña.

-Lo siento mucho, ella no quiso decir eso, ella solo quiere decir, que aún no se acostumbra a nosotras, somos gente nueva para ella, así que, cuando cambiamos de escuela todos odiamos todo. –Trataba de calmar la situación Natsuki, que miraba detenidamente a Priscila, quien no paraba de retar a Maki.

-No es así, yo las odio, y odio este lugar, no me gusta estar aquí, quiero volver a Estados Unidos, quiero volver a jugar futbol, quiero estar en la selección. –Con euforia se expresaba Priscila.

-Pero en este momento habrá alguna razón por la que te encuentras aquí, así que tranquila todo volverá muy pronto a la normalidad. –Sonreía Maki para tranquilizar al grupo.

Las cosas no salieron como tenía pensado Maki, al terminar las clases totalmente y salir de la escuela, se acercó a Priscila.

-Di que por lo menos me llevo bien con los abuelos, que si no, también los odiaría. –Caminaba hacia Maki, quien al llegar le dio una bofetada.

-Dentro de la escuela seré tu profesora y fuera de ella seré tu madre, y ambas las debes respetar. –Maki estaba enfurecida.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, nunca me habías golpeado madre. –Volteaba la cara Priscila, mientras tomaba su mejilla con mano.

-Porque siempre fuiste buena hija, pero no te dejare volverte rebelde, si quieres volver a jugar futbol, cumplirás con los términos de tu padre, mientras tanto, se por una amiga que aquí hay un equipo, su hija es la capitana, únete y jugaras o no te unas nada, es tu decisión, yo solo volví por cuestiones de trabajo con tu abuelo, y obviamente tú, tu padre y tus hermanos, deben apoyarme, sobre todo tú el ejemplo de los más pequeños de la casa. –Un sermón de madre recibía Priscila, quien comenzó a llorar y asintió.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Priscila llego muy temprano, tan temprano que se dirigió a la cancha de futbol y comenzó a tirar el balón hacia la portería una y otra vez, las chicas comenzaron a llegar y cuando llego la capitana del equipo de futbol la vio y rápidamente corrió a verla.

-Si crees que me uniré, estas equivocada, estoy aquí solo por diversión, tiene tiempo que no remato a gol. –Hablaba muy seria Priscila.

-No te iba a pedir que te unieras, te iba a pedir que nos enseñaras a jugar a nosotras. –Miraba nerviosa Sakura.

-Tienen un equipo de futbol y no saben jugar, ja, que pena dan, con razón son el peor equipo de la zona. –Sonería Priscila. –Pero espero sea divertido, has mi deberes de salón y con gusto le apoyo en todo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Priscila. –La alegría inundo a Sakura quien corrió de inmediato a contar la noticia a las demás chicas.

Cuando ella se fue, una mujer peliazul, camino cerca de Priscila.

-Has cambiado mucho pequeña, es un gusto volverte a ver Priscila, seré la nueva maestra de matemáticas, tal vez no te acuerdes de mí pero mi nombre es, Nozomi, Nozomi Tojö…

Continuara….


	2. El pasado

-Has cambiado mucho pequeña, es un gusto volverte a ver Priscila, seré la nueva maestra de matemáticas, tal vez no te acuerdes de mí pero mi nombre es, Nozomi, Nozomi Tojö. –Hablaba la mujer de pelo azulado, quien consigo llevaba un maletín y su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Una sorprendida Priscila remato directo al travesaño de la portería.

-¿Usted es la madre de Airi? –Preguntaba la joven sin voltear a verla.

-¡oh!, así es, ella es mi hija. –Contestaba tranquilamente Nozomi.

-Dígale que la venceré en los próximos juegos olímpicos, no la dejare ganar nada, la mejor jugadora del mundo soy yo. –En medio de un enojo habla Priscila.

Nozomi sonrió y camino al edificio.

Las clases se dieron con normalidad, como había acordado Maki, llevo profesoras para todas las materias.

El descanso llego y una joven rubia corría desesperada al salón de música.

-¡Llegue! –Con gran euforia hablaba la joven.

El salón contenía posters de Kiss, Queen, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The Ramones, Pink Floyd y Black Sabbath, y se encontraba a una chica tocando el piano y cantando Bohemian Rhapsody, quien al escuchar a la otra joven dejo de cantar.

-Es la canción que actualmente me enseña mi padre, Rebeca (hija de Arisa), es de la banda Queen, y como todas canciones que me enseña, está también la quiero tocar perfecta. –Argumentaba la chica.

-¡Kumi! (hija de Hanayo), ¡eres increíble! –Con un brillo en sus ojos idolatraba a la otra joven.

-Bueno, se realmente a que vienes, trae la guitarra que esta por esas cajas, pero ten cuido las cajas se pueden caer, y si se caen habría que limpiar. –Señalaba un estuche que contenía una guitarra eléctrica.

Rebeca asintió y cuidadosamente comenzó a jalar la guitarra para no tirar ninguna caja, pero al lograr sacar la guitarra, una caja que en su tapa tenia escrito u's cayó al piso dejando al descubierto fotografías de las chicas cuando ensayaban y participaron en el love live.

-Mi tía, la maestra de inglés, la maestra de matemáticas, tú mamá, la directora, y las demás no las logro reconocer. –Señalaba una por una Rebeca.

-¡¿Mi madre?! –Se sorprendía Kumi.

La carcajada llego a Rebeca y el sonrojo a Kumi, inmediatamente las chicas recogieron las fotografías, quedándose sigilosamente con una Kumi. Al terminar de limpiar por fin tuvieron su clase de guitarra donde Kumi le enseñaba a Rebeca.

El descanso llego al final y las chicas volvieron a sus salones, las clases continuaron adecuadamente, al llegar al termino de clases, Sakura corrió al salón de las chicas de tercero, donde comenzó a ayudar con la limpieza del salón, lo que a Maki al ver eso la desconcertó pero lo dejo pasar, ya que vio que Priscila estaba aun dentro borrando la pizarra.

Al terminar la limpieza Sakura y Priscila fueron al campo de futbol, hablaron con las chicas antes de que fueran al vestidor a cambiarse para comenzar a entrenar.

-Bueno chicas en conclusión, ella no jugara con nosotras, pero será nuestra entrenadora. –Determinaba el puesto de Priscila, Sakura.

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas, y a lo lejos Maki observaba creyendo que su hija había aceptado unirse al club de futbol.

-Tu hora de servicio en el hospital está por llegar Maki. –Le recordaba Nozomi.

-Lo sé, pero esto me hace sentir muy feliz, ver a mi hija convivir con las demás me hace feliz. –Comentaba Maki.

-Es impresionante lo que has madurado, recordar que hace 25 años eras tan reservada con tus emociones, y ahora eres una mujer diferente. –Mirando a Maki como si tuviera 15 años otra vez.

-El casarme y tener hijos me hizo cambiar, al igual que nuestro pasado mientras estudiábamos en esta escuela. –Sonreía Maki.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban, en el pasillo a lo lejos iba con cierta rapidez Kumi, y detrás de ella Sora.

-¡Ya dime, ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?! –Una agotada Sora.

-¡Hay que llegar a la cafetería y te lo mostrare, pero corre anda! –Respondía muy apresurada Kumi.

Al llegar a la cafetería fuera de la escuela, las dos chicas se pararon fuera de la misma y Kumi le mostro la foto.

-¡Mi madre! –Se impactaba Sora.

-Y no solo ella, mi madre también está ahí. –Esta vez lo tomaba con calma

-Oh, esa es la señora Yazawa, también están Nishikino-sensei, Töjö-sensei, y Minami-sensei. –Señalando a cada una de ellas.

-¿Quieres que investigue de que se trata esta foto? –Cuestionaba Kumi.

-Por favor, y me cuentas todo. –Sonreía Sora.

En la práctica de futbol de la escuela, las chicas entrenaban arduamente, remates teniendo como portera a Priscila, mientras las dos porteras del equipo la miraban con emoción, y algunas practicaban el regate con Sakura, por la azotea se encontraba Nozomi con otra chica de unos 20 años de edad mirando el entrenamiento.

-Ella es Priscila Johnson, hija de un mítico jugador de Estados Unidos, que por una lesión de rodilla tuvo que retirarse a los 32 años, el gran Patrick Johnson. –Miraba detenidamente a la chica.

-Me dijo que te vencerá en los próximos juegos olímpicos. –Hablaba Nozomi.

-Ser una de las jugadoras de la selección japonesa femenil me deja muy en la mira de esta chica que le gusta ganar, es una lástima que él año pasado no haya participado en el mundial sun-17 donde Estados unidos quedo fuera en la primer ronda ganando solo su primer partido por 1 gol a cero contra Dinamarca, con un autogol, ese fue el peor torneo de esa selección, pero no la llamaron porque dejo de jugar. –Argumentaba Airi con intriga.

-¿Crees qué hubiera cambiado la situación si ella hubiera jugado? –Cuestionaba Nozomi.

-Sin duda alguna es la mejor de las jugadoras del mundo, ella le hubiera dado un nuevo rostro a esa selección, les hacía falta Priscila a muchas jugadoras, el encare, el atrevimiento, el regate, el desequilibrio y sobre todo su potencia para rematar es de lo que ellas dependían, su magia es pura, es mejor jugadora que yo madre. –Con cierto respeto hablaba de la chica.

-Entonces creamos en ella, ¿y qué me dices de Sakura? –Cambiaba el objetivo Nozomi.

-Sakura, tiene ganas, sabe jugar, pero para su desgracia no tiene calidad para ser considerada para jugar en la selección, además de pertenecer al peor equipo femenil de preparatoria, es verdad que los 5 mejores es más el top 20 de equipos femeniles de preparatoria son de escuelas mixtas, todos se interesan en esas chicas que juagan y tienen la rudeza como si fuesen hombres. –Esta vez mirando a Sakura.

-Pero, ¿si quiere lo puede lograr no? –Curioseaba Nozomi.

-Si entrena con Priscila, y todas las chicas mejoran, podrán mejorar muchas de ellas, no solo Sakura, se ve que cuando propuse este club cuando estudie aquí, tuvo muy buena aceptación y que Sakura sea la capitana me deja tranquila, sé Sonoda-chan está apoyando mucho a Sakura, así que confía en ella madre, aunque sé que las intenciones momentáneas de Priscila, no son jugar en este equipo, las ayudara, y mucho. –Finalizaba Airi, mirando con traquilidad el entrenamiento de las chicas.

En la casa de Hanayo, una Kumi intranquila apareció frente a su madre.

-¡Mamá! –Gritaba la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? –Aparecía muy preocupada Hanayo.

-Mira. –Sonreía la joven y sacaba la foto que tomo de las cajas que llevaba en su mochila.

Hanayo miro detenidamente la foto por unos segundos y después sin decir nada se la arrebato de sus manos a la joven Kumi. Kumi sorprendida por la acción de su madre corrió a su cuarto en medio de un llanto.

Los días pasaron y el domingo llego, en un centro comercial las nueve musas se reunieron por petición de Hanayo.

-Mi hija encontró esto. –Mostraba la foto Hanayo.

-No puede ser. –Hablaba Maki.

-¿Qué pasa, que hay de malo? –Cuestionaba Honoka

-¿Qué no recuerdas que cuando Maki, Rin y Hanayo salieron de la preparatoria, habíamos acordado dejar a u's en el pasado y en el olvido? –Hablaba Umi.

-Oh, creo que lo olvide, mis hijas lo saben y en la escuela preparatoria de Tokyo que es la que asisten se volvieron school idols. –Sonreía muy despistada Honoka.

-Bueno al menos ellas no están aquí. –Hablaba Nico.

-¿Y qué le dijiste a tu hija Hanayo? –Pregunto Nozomi.

-No le dije nada, solo le arrebate la foto. –Contesto Hanayo.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan insensible Hanayo. –La miraba Eri.

-Deberías pedirle una disculpa a tu hija, y tal vez si quiere intentar ser school idol sea beneficioso para la escuela. –Comentaba Kotori.

-¿De nuevo hay problemas? –Cuestionaba Honoka.

-Si las cosas han sido difíciles en estos tiempos, y aunque por medio de distintos clubs hemos tratado de atraer la atención de las chicas, en los deportivos somos malos, las únicas en el club de música son Rebeca y Kumi y en danza hay muy pocas chicas –Suspiraba Nozomi.

-El love live es en 6 meses, harán uno por 25 años de aniversario, sería bueno que formen un grupo, hablen con las estudiantes y vean quien se quiere unir, o hablen con sus hijas y hagan que se unan. –Decía Honoka.

Las 9 chicas se retiraron, Hanayo fue a casa a disculparse y hablar con Kumi sobre todo su pasado con u's, incluso le platico del próximo love live. Eri también hablo acerca de u's y el love live con Mei y Rebeca, y Rin se lo platico a Sora.

Al día siguiente en la escuela las cosas parecían llevarse con normalidad, hasta el descanso donde las chicas del equipo de futbol público su calendario de partidos, incluyendo los partidos de preparación y estaba la escuela seiseki.

-No puede ser.

-El año pasado les metieron 10 goles solo en el primer tiempo.

-Sera un partido de pesadilla.

-Les van a bajar la moral.

-No saben lo que les espera a las chicas de primero.

Los murmullos que comenzaban a correr entre las chicas.

Nozomi lo vio y de inmediato le hablo a Airi.

-Les toco seiseki en los partidos de preparación. –Murmuraba en su celular.

-Habla con Sakura, el equipo de seiseki es de una escuela mixta y es comandado por Hirasawa Yoko, es una chica que actualmente cursa el segundo grado y es de la selección japonesa de preparatoria femenil. –Contestaba Airi.

-Mejor ven en la semana y habla tú con ella, sería bueno que también tu les des un empuje anímico a estas chicas, eres un ejemplo a seguir para muchas de las chicas de tercero que aún permanecen en el equipo. –Argumentaba Nozomi.

-Está bien, yo voy en la semana, te dejo madre nos vemos en la noche. –Finalizaba Airi y colgaba el teléfono.

En la escuela las clases terminaron y varias chicas se encontraron en el salón de música.

-Bueno supongo al menos ustedes ya saben algo del pasado de u's. –Hablaba Kumi.

-Sí, mi madre me comento algo. –Respondía Sora.

-A mí, mi tía Eri. –Seguía Rebeca.

-Yo no sé nada, a mi Sora me trajo aquí. –Con cara de intriga Eiko.

-Yo debo autorizar lo que planeas hacer Kumi. –Sonreía Natsuki.

-Bueno hablo de que nosotras regresemos a u's al love live…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Contenido Extra.**

 **Nombre: Eiko Tokui.**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de agosto.**

 **Padres: Nico Yazawa y Yamato Tokui.**

 **Estatura: 1:48**

 **Medidas: 70, 55, 75.**

 **Tipo de sangre: A**

 **Hermanos: Shion Tokui y Yoi Tokui.**

 **Le gusta: Los listones color rojo para sus coletas, el pastel de limón y comer mucho ramen instantáneo.**

 **Hobbies: Dibujar manga.**


	3. No tengas miedo

**Escribo solo para preguntarles, ¿Qué les parece si abro una página de Facebook donde ustedes me compartan fan-arts?, ustedes respondan la pregunta y si aceptan propongan un nombre, yo había pensado en un "Hola soy ioseas", pero tal vez algo más original tengan ustedes, bueno nos leemos pronto…**

* * *

-Bueno hablo de que nosotras regresemos a u's al love live. –Mucha ilusión animaba a la demás chicas Kumi.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué hablas. –Confusa Eiko.

-El love live, es un evento de school idols, para mi considerado pérdida de tiempo, no sé porque mi madre participó hace tiempo con sus amigas, pero tal vez pueda funcionar, conmigo no cuenten pero puede que hagan algo bueno por la escuela. –Con cierto disgusto opinaba Natsuki.

-Pero, ¿Habrá mucha gente? –Se ponía nerviosa Eiko.

-Veras a mucha gente que ni en tu vida podrá conocer sus nombres. –Sonreía Sora.

-No, no quiero, me dará mucho miedo, no quiero participar eso. –Comenzó a llorar Eiko.

-Tranquila no se te forzara a participar, pero sería bueno, ya que tu mamá fue musa en el pasado. –Argumentaba con tranquilidad Kumi.

-Bueno, entonces lo pensare, pero no prometo nada chicas. –Se secaba un poco de sus lágrimas, pero aun hablaba muy insegura.

-Creo que yo si estoy dentro. –Se atrevía Mei a saltar primera. –Necesito una distracción y bueno yo se bailar, tal vez así pueda aportar algo en los ensayos al nuevo u's. –Concluía.

-Yo, yo, yo también estoy dentro, no quiero que mi prima Mei se quede sola en esto. –Muy tímidamente Rebeca era la segunda.

-¿Y bien Sora? –Le daba la mano a su amiga de infancia Kumi.

-Bueno, yo, yo no soy tan atrevida como tú, y no soy popular, nadie me conoce por mi nombre, solo tú y Eiko, en la secundaria me hice amiga de Eiko por la razón de que nuestras madres era conocidas y bueno no creo ser alguien que beneficie al grupo, al igual que Eiko soy timida, entonces la timidez puede acabar con la magia que genera ser una school idol. –Un rostro desencajado mirando al piso Sora tiro algunas cuantas lágrimas.

-El ser tímidos no es un problema. –Sonría una mujer entrando al salón.

-¿Mamá? –Se impactó Sora al ver a su madre, quien fue a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Yo también tuve miedo, pero cuando conocí a mis nueve amigas me hice popular, los miedos logran lo que nadie va a lograr en esta vida, y es a que te hagas valiente, ser valiente es enfrentarte a tus miedos, yo lo hice, me enfrente a mí, la niña que siempre era vista como niño, pero u's y enfrentarme a mi miedo de ser más femenina, me hicieron la mujer que ahora soy, tu eres hermosa hija no tengas ningún temor, y quiérete por quien eres, atrévete no estarás sola. –Argumento Rin y luego abrazo muy fuerte a Sora.

-Está bien, entonces me uniré yo seré una musa más. –Entre llanto, pero con una voz decidida se atrevía a dar el sí Sora.

-¡Yo también! –Grito en lágrimas Eiko quien también fue conmovida por las palabras que había dicho Rin.

Las chicas se sonrieron y Natsuki quien quería evitar el sí, ya que también se conmovio por la palabras que dijo Rin salió sigilosamente del salón.

-¿De qué huyes? –Una mujer pelirroja apareció frente a ella.

-Nishikino sense, ¿Me permite pasar?, voy con la directora Minami. –Con la mirada en el piso Natsuki quería quitar a la mujer de su camino.

-No, no huyas, únete, no tengas miedo. –Estiraba la mano Maki.

-No me quiero unir. –Respondía firme Natsuki.

-Hace muchos años conocí a una chica, a la que el orgullo le hubiera quitado muchas cosas, como su felicidad del presente, salva tu patrimonio como lo hizo tu madre. –Una Maki severa en esta ocasión.

Natsuki, miro los ojos de la profesora, y al mirar sus ojos se encontró que la profesora lloraba.

-Sé que mi madre fue alguien querido, pero yo tengo responsabilidades, como la de ser presidenta de consejo. –Alegaba Natsuki.

-Ese un pretexto absurdo. –Llego Nozomi. –La presidenta y vicepresidenta de consejo de hace 25 años fuimos school idols, y si no hubieras salvado esta escuela, créeme que tu madre no se parecería en nada a la Kotori del ahora. –Hablaba fuerte Nozomi.

-Pero yo no quiero, no quiero. –Se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar.

-Está bien, mejor piénsalo y únete cuando estés segura. –Finalizo Maki.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron del lugar, y la chica se quedó tirada en el piso llorando. Al llegar Maki a su consultorio se encontró una sorpresa.

-¡Mamá! –Su hijo Oliver corría a abrazarla.

-No quiso ir a entrenar. –Un hombre de cabellera Rubia y una cicatriz muy marcada en la ceja aparecía.

-¿Sabes qué le paso a Priscila por ser mala hija? –Sonría macabramente Maki.

-¡Si! –Se impactó el pequeño y cerró los ojos. –Pero a mí en verdad me duele mi barriga.

-Le duele mucho, vomito 3 veces después de que te fuiste, lo quise revisar yo, pero él dijo que era su madre o nadie. –Un poco preocupado.

-Está bien, solo es una infección Patrick, come mucho este niño últimamente, pero de los tres es el que más se porta bien. –Conversaba Maki, mientras revisaba a su hijo.

-Ser padre aún es complicado. –Miraba al suelo el hombre.

-Y tamben sel nino es compicado papá. –Habla mientras Maki le revisaba la boca al pequeño.

-No hable, paciente malo. –Se ponía firme Maki.

-Lo sento. –Reía el pequeño.

-¿Y Priscila? –Cuestionaba Patrick

-En la escuela, la invitaron al club de futbol, así que creo que está entrenando. –Respondió Maki.

-¿Y, está bien? –Un rostro del hombre con ojos preocupados aparecía.

-Si te refieres a su lesión, ha tenido una buena recuperación, pero no fue nada extraño Patrick, ella no se lesiono como tú, solo fue un cruce de ligamentos de segundo grado, fue complicado en su momento, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, y ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Dónde está Ana? –Hablaba con firmeza Maki.

-Ana esta con padre. –Respondía tranquilo.

-Pues este pequeño está listo para irse a casa, ya estás bien. –Le regalaba una sonrisa.

El pequeño su padre se fueron y Maki comenzó su ronda de ver pacientes, y cuando llego con los niños que tiene cáncer se topó con su alegre hija motivando pequeños.

-Esa labor altruista es buena. –El padre de Maki llegaba abrazar a su hija.

-No sé de quién heredó la bondad pero es una buena hija. –Miró a su padre.

-Esa bondad la vi por aquí con una niña pelirroja hace unos 35 años. –Al ver a Maki la recordó a los cinco años.

-Bueno motivarlos siempre es bueno, un niño con cáncer desanimado es un niño doblemente enfermo. –Argumento Maki.

-¡Miren!, súper Maki llego. –Su hija le hizo una gran entrad.

-¡Hola pequeños, sean felices arg! –Maki hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

-No súper Maki, hoy no somos piratas, hoy somos superhéroes. –Entre risas Ana le hacia el comentario.

-Oh, lo siento liga de súper vengadores. –Sonreía Maki.

-Sí, si somos la liga de súper vengadores y derrotaremos a todos los villanos. –Con animó lo decía Ana.

Maki se retiró a seguir con sus deberes dentro del hospital.

Mientras tanto en la casa Yazawa.

-Este es el nuevo manga papá. –Lo ponía en la mesa Eiko.

-Tomo nuevo Shion. –Miraba a su gemelo.

-Tomo nuevo Yoi. –Hacia lo mismo.

Los pequeños corrían a la mesa para tomarlo.

-No, no, le falta su revisión de ortografía. –Lo tomaba antes Yamato.

-Rayos lo gano de nuevo. –Yoi hablaba.

-Sí, se lo llevo. –Respondía Shion (si ya saben no, como en dragon ball super los zeno-sama algo asi).

-Shion, Yoi hora de cenar andando. –Gritaba Nico.

-La cena, ¡Yomi! –Se miraban los pequeños, hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Voy con ustedes. –Les dijo Eiko y los tres se fueron a la cocina.

Al llegar ahí los pequeños cenaron, disfrutaron tanto su cena que posteriormente a ello, fueron de nuevo con su padre, quien por fin les presto el tomo de manga que había escrito Eiko.

-¿Quieres ir de compras Eiko? –Preguntaba Nico.

-¿Eh?, si madre. –Desconcertada Eiko respondió.

-¡Enseguida volvemos, no se duerman tarde! –Grito Nico.

Las dos salieron de casa rumbo al súper mercado.

-¿Mamá? –Rompió el silencio Eiko.

-Algo te pasa anda cuéntame lo que sea. –Se alegró Nico.

-Quiero ser school idol. –Tímidamente y en voz baja lo dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se impactó Nico.

-Quiero ser school idol. –Lo decía ahora con más fuerza Eiko.

-Está bien. –Sonreía Nico.

Eiko se confundía tras las palabras de Nico, que se animó más tras las palabras de su hija.

-Quiero ramen. –Procedió a decir Eiko.

-Por eso vamos y por un pastel de limón. –Miraba a su hija Nico.

-Gracias mamá. –Eiko abrazo a su madre y Nico lo acepto.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-Y luego mi padre, pam pam pam, rompió su guitarra como loco. –Contaba el último concierto de su padre, al que asistió.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron, pero la plática se acabó porque comenzó la clase.

Por la tarde Natsuki fue a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros que su madre le había pedido, al llegar un gato dormido se encontraba en el escritorio.

-Oh, Natsuki, lo siento, traje a mi gato aquí porque estaba enfermo, hare mi turno con normalidad y al salir lo llevare al veterinario. –Una chica de pelo café obscuro miraba desde una repisa.

-No hay problema Nanjo, solo no dejes que te distraiga de tus labores. –Comento Natsuki.

-Gracias. –Respondió la chica.

Natsuki camino hasta los libros y luego regreso con la chica.

-Nanjo, ¿Quieres ser una school idol? –Curioseó Natsuki.

-Oh, escuche algo del pasado, pero no lo sé, tal vez otra chica que no sea yo puede serlo. –La chica hablaba muy respetosamente.

-Bueno la verdad, me gustaría, sería algo nuevo, algo para salir de lo normal. –Sonreía Nanjo.

-Mañana ve a la azotea y dile a Kumi que te interesa unirte, pero no le digas que yo te mande. –Le dijo Natsuki y luego se retiró.

Natsuki se fue sonriente convenció a una chica tomar su lugar, pero aun así había espacios vacíos.

En el campo de futbol una chica de pelo azul miraba tranquilamente a una castaña que la miraba retadoramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Con enfado cuestiono la joven castaña.

-Miro el entrenamiento y vengo a visitar a viejas amigas. –Respondió la joven.

-Veo que se conocen. –Intervenía Sakura tratando de romper la tensión.

-Así es, somos rivales de antaño. –Hablo Airi.

Priscila observo como todas las chicas saludaban a Airi, y se fue alejando de todas hasta ser la única en el campo. Sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a caminar y miro a la azotea, vio a las cinco chicas que estaban a punto de ensayar, así que mantuvo su mirada en ellas hasta que una voz la saco de su mirada perdida.

-¡Hey!, hola Priscila…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Contenido Extra.**

 **Nombre: Mei Nanjou**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de mayo.**

 **Padres: Eri Ayase y Ikuma Nanjou.**

 **Estatura: 1.60**

 **Medidas: 84, 60, 80.**

 **Tipo de sangre: B**

 **Hermanos: Miku Nanjou.**

 **Le gusta: Baile danza y jugar hockey sobre hielo.**

 **Hobbies: Practicar sus presentaciones.**


	4. Estas fuera

-¡Hey!, hola Priscila. –Una mujer muy bien parecida saludaba a la joven que aún yacía desapercibida de las cosas que pasaban en su alrededor, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en las 5 chicas que estaban en el techo de la escuela.

La chica tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que por fin volteo la mirada.

-Sí, dime. –Volteo la mirada la chica, para después mostrar un rostro impactado.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, ¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión? –Pregunto la chica.

-Muy bien Alexa, gracias por preguntar. –Contesto Priscila con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, veo que has vuelto a jugar al futbol, son muy buenas noticias, le hablare al coach para que mande los visores y te recuerden, sin duda alguna les haces falta las chicas, una capitana como tú siempre es bien recibida. –Alexa elogiaba a la chica y le daba una muy buena noticia.

-Pero en realidad yo no juego al futbol aquí, solo estoy como la coach del equipo, les enseño a jugar al futbol, no quiero jugar futbol fuera de mi país. –Con disgusto hablaba Priscila.

-¿Fuera de tu país, este también es tu país?, eres hija de una mujer japonesa muy reconocida a nivel medicina, así que entiende que este también es tu país, tu eres japonesa y eres estadounidense. –Le argumentaba Airi que ahora se entrometía en la plática.

-Airi tiene razón, escucha lo que te dice, puedes ser una jugadora muy especial para este equipo estudiantil, y puedes formar parte de la selección de Estado Unidos y no solo eso, también en la selección nipona de escuelas. –Ahora hablaba Alexa.

-¿Y si no funciona? –Cuestionaba a las otras dos chicas Priscila.

-Va a funcionar, yo tratare al coach o a al presidente deportivo, después de ti, yo la máxima referente en la selección de la actualidad, obvio, nosotras dos estamos mucho después de la gran Alex Morgan. –La persuadía Alexa.

-Y porque si me quieres enfrentar, debes llegar a tu selección, y si llegas no quiero que estés fuera de ritmo. –Concluía Airi la conversación.

Priscila fue con las chicas del equipo y tal vez les dio una muy buena noticia, porque todas se mostraron alegres, posteriormente todas se retiraron a casa.

Una por una las chicas iban saliendo, pero Priscila solo se cambió y subió al techo, donde sigilosamente comenzó a ver como las 5 chicas como ensayaban mientras bailaban una canción que ella temía conocer.

La mirada de Priscila comenzó a ser más intensa, así que Mei sintió la que alguien las miraba mientras ensayaban, pero Priscila escapo antes de que las chicas comenzaran a buscar, al no ver que había nadie espiándolas, procedieron a retirarse a casa ya era noche.

El papá de Kumi apareció milagrosamente en su camioneta.

-Hola pequeñas, quieren un aventón. –Un hombre con melena larga, risada y una barba muy pronunciada espantaba a las chicas, excepto a una.

-¡Padre! –Gritaba Kumi. –Vamos chicas es mi padre, les dije que era genial. –Sonreía la joven

Todas un poco sorprendidas y espantadas subieron a la camioneta.

-Bien chicas, ¿a quien iremos a dejar primero? –Pregunto el hombre.

-Sería bueno ir a dejar primero a Rebeca y a Mei padre. –Contesto Kumi.

-Bueno entonces así será, conduciré un poco despacio, y no se preocupen chicas yo Takeshi Kubo, soy el padre de Kumi Kubo y espeso de Hanayo Koizumi, además a casi todas las conozco solo que ya tenía mucho tiempo de verlas. –Sonreía el hombre que no pasaba de los 80 km.

-¿Quieren un dulce?, papá siempre trae dulces en la guantera. –Les ofrecia Kumi, que enseguida abrió la guantera y saco una caja de pockys sabor fresa.

Todas tomaron un pocky muy alegres, las chicas quitaron un poco la cara de miedo o sorpresa, al ver lo confiada que Kumi estaba en el asiento de copiloto.

Llegaron a casa de Mei y Rebeca, después a la casa de Eiko, donde Nico ya esperaba a su hija junto a su esposo Yamato, quien al ver a Takeshi lo saludaron muy alegremente, finalmente fueron a dejar a Sora, para después por fin ir a su casa a descansar.

-¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto Hanayo.

-Estoy agotada madre. –Suspiro al aire Kumi y se sentó a la mesa donde la aguardaba uno plato de curry.

-A mí me fue bastante bien, aunque los chicos de ahora ya casi no saben de música, sería bueno volver a los viejos tiempos donde el rock de verdad se tocaba con el corazón. –Un poco frustrado Takeshi.

-Bueno Takeshi inspira a los jóvenes talentos, muchos quieren sentir el rock con el corazón, y por cierto hablando de música, Kumi, el love live es ya en cinco meses pero se deben inscribir en las próximas semanas, y el requisito es que todas las y los integrantes, deben de tener un aprovechamiento escolar del 85 %, es decir no reprobar más de 3 materias. –Señalaba Hanayo.

-Pero, pero, como piensan hacerme estudiar cuando debo componer y ensayar con las chicas. –Con tristeza Kumi.

-Dijimos que debías esforzarte más, ahora tienes una razón para hacerlo, no quieres clases de regularización para tener vacaciones ponte a estudiar, ese evento por lo que veo es también muy importante. –Concluía Takeshi.

Kumi y sus padres terminaron de cenar, Kumi se lavó los dientes y se puso pensar en cómo lograría el objetivo no reprobar tantas materias, ya que en su primer año, tanto en invierno como en verano, tuvo que asistir a clases de regularización por no pasar 5 materias, en las dos ocasiones.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se encontraban listas para ensayar, pero una visita sorpresa llego.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nanjo, me vengo a unir a su club. –Comento la tímida chica.

-¿Y qué te trae al club? –Cuestiono Kumi.

-Me interesa unirme, dejar un poco la biblioteca y divertirme, es mi último año así que quiero entrar a este concurso, ya estuve investigando y hace 25 años la escuela tuvo a 9 representantes en el love live. –Argumentaba Nanjo.

-Eres de último año, tu nombre es Nanjo Rei, eres la encargada de la biblioteca, y también eres la mejor estudiante de la escuela, más inteligente que Natsuki aún. –Comentaba Rebeca.

-¡¿Eres la más inteligente?! –Se sorprendía Kumi.

-No sé si lo soy, pero si mis notas son un tanto altas. –Con mucha tranquilidad contesto Nanjo.

-¡Estas dentro! –Sorprendió a todas Kumi, con esa energética aceptación. –Creo que más de una del grupo debe de mejorar sus calificaciones chicas, o empezar su temporada de preparatoria, así que no está de más que se una y también nos ayude con los estudios. –Argumentaba su decisión.

Las chicas se sorprendieron pero aun así dejaron que se uniera y fuera la sexta chica del grupo Nanjo.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar, las chicas cada vez ensayaban con mayor entusiasmo, eso sí ninguna de ellas descuidaba sus estudios excepto una chica.

El día que Seiseki iba a jugar su partido amistoso con las chicas, también llamaron de urgencia a Hanayo.

-Estas son las calificaciones de tu hija Hanayo. –Mostraba la papeleta de calificaciones, Kotori.

-Pero si son pésimas. –Con un rostro desencajado Hanayo.

-Tu hija ha tenido el animó de revivir el espíritu de u's pero si sigue con este bajo aprovechamiento escolar yo creo que lo mejor será darla de baja en la escuela. –Argumentaba Kotori.

-Pero señorita Minami, no sea mala, sé que me puedo recuperar. –En lágrimas pedía otra oportunidad Kumi.

-Creo que la mejor solución para esto Kotori, será que deje el club hasta que mejore sus calificaciones. –Proponia el castigo Hanayo.

-Pero mamá debemos hacer un video para la inscripción al love live. –Aun con lágrimas en los ojos Kumi suplicaba clemencia.

-Bueno, pero no eres la única chica ese grupo, así que estarás fuera mientras no mejores tus calificaciones y si el concurso te exige un tanto por ciento de materias aprobadas para participar, por ser la peor estudiante de la escuela tener un aprovechamiento del 100%. –Finalizaba con ese duro castigo para la pobre de Kumi, Kotori.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela murmullos comenzaron escucharse en los pasillos.

-Las cuartas mejores.

-Su capitana es la goleadora del equipo.

-Dicen que sus interescuadras son contra los chicos.

Eran algunas de las cosas que se decían.

-Bien chicas es el momento de la verdad, pero antes que nada, Sakura alguien volvió de su gira y te estas esperando fuera. –Era Airi, quien tomo el rol de entrenadora del equipo.

Sakura salió fuera del vestidor con su uniforme listo, y al salir vio a una mujer peliazul.

-¡Madre! –Corrió a abrazar a Umi.

-Me entere que hoy era tu primer partido, así que deje la gira de tiro con arco y me vine con tu padre a verte jugar. –Sonreía Umi.

-¡¿Mi padre está aquí?! –Se sorprendía más Sakura.

-Sí, está por allá con los papás de las demás chicas del equipo preparado para echarles porras. –Señalaba a un hombre poco atlético, con lentes, pero con mucha energía ondeando una bandera.

-Ese es mi papi. –Entre lágrimas sonreía Sakura.

-Anda ve a lucirte y no importa lo que pase tu siempre serás una campeona para nosotros, por cierto tu hermana te mando mucha buena vibra. –Finalizaba Umi, animando a su hija.

Sakura regreso al vestidor, y el gafete de capitana esta ocasión se lo dio a Priscila.

-No me importa si nos dejas al final solas, pero te pediré que hoy seas nuestra capitana, animaras a las chicas y eso es lo que me importa más. –Argumentaba Sakura a Priscila.

-No lo quiero, hare los goles, eso animara más a las chicas, pero quiero que hagan más que solo mirarme, las de deben sorprenderse de mi presencia en el campo son las chicas de Seseiki. –Respondió Priscila, rechazando el gafete.

El partido comenzó, Seseike ataco de inmediato, en 25 minutos ya habían hecho 3 goles. Las chicas se mostraban un poco desanimadas, creían que de nueva cuenta iban a ser goleadas por ese equipo. El partido continuo y Priscila se comenzó a poner seria, por lo que el equipo comenzó a jugar para ella.

-Esos son los movimientos de Priscila Johnson. –Se sorprendía Airi.

El primer tiempo acababa y resultado parecía ilusionante se ponían a un 3-2 con goles de Sakura y Priscila, pero al parecer algo andaba mal con Priscila ya que comenzó a renguear.

Las chicas sonreían una con otra, se miraban alegres, estaban jugando con valor contra el mejor equipo, y a pesar de ser un partido de preparación ellas estaban muy ilusionadas.

Ya en el vestidor Sakura miro fijamente a Priscila.

-Tú no puedes continuar. –Habló Sakura.

-Tranquila no es nada, solo fue un golpe. –Respondió con rostro de dolor Priscila.

-No, no puedes seguir, chicas vayan por la enfermera andando. –Pidió Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? –Llego Airi con ellas.

-No, yo estoy bien, el problema es Priscila. –Señalaba Sakura.

-Me temo que es tu lesión, traigan a Nishikino-sense, ella es doctora sabrá qué hacer con Priscila. –Ahora Airi daba la orden.

Las chicas corrieron por Maki, enseguida la árbitro también les pidió que ya regresaran al campo por lo que Airi pidió un momento por las chicas que fueron por Maki.

Al llegar Maki al vestidor miro fijamente a su hija.

-Muy bien Priscila, muéstrame tu pierna. –Pidió educadamente Maki.

-Muy bien Nishikino-sense. –Respondió estirando la pierna Priscila.

Maki comenzó a sonar la zona dañada buscando inflamación, pero al no encontrar nada puso de pie a Priscila.

-Estas bien, solo que para evitarte una lesión lo mejor sería que dejes el campo, no juegues más por hoy. –Terminaba su revisión Maki.

Las chicas se desanimaron bastante al escuchar la recomendación de Maki, así que sin Priscila salieron al campo nuevamente y al final el marcador fue un contundente 8-2, nuevamente el equipo fue humillado por Seseiki.

Las chicas volvieron a sus clases normales después del partido, unas horas después todas salieron, las cinco chicas esperaban la llegada de Kumi, pero para la sorpresa de todas, una visita inesperada llegó.

-Kumi dejo el club yo me uniré por el momento…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Contenido Extra.**

 **Nombre: Priscila Johnson.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de abril.**

 **Padres: Maki Nishikino y Patrick Johnson.**

 **Estatura: 1.66.**

 **Medidas: 80, 65, 82.**

 **Tipo de sangre: AB.**

 **Hermanos: Oliver Johnson y Ana Johnson.**

 **Le gusta: Tocar el piano y jugar futnol.**

 **Hobbies: Patinar en hielo.**


	5. Ayuda

**Empezare por dar la mala noticia: He vuelto a clases, por lo que ahora podrian pensar que el fic lo dejé en el olvido, pero no sera así, estare actualizando cuando las clases me lo permitan.**

 **La buena noticia: Comienzara los shippeos yuri, y para esten informados, parejas oficiales (Sakura x Airi), (Priscila x Mei), (Eiko x Sora), (Kumi x Rebeca), (Natsuki x Nanjo) y el más exotico (Elizabeth x Haruka), asi como también, además de estar emparejadas con los hombres, tendran momentos yuris las chicas de love live, también hay shippeos "no oficales" como: (Sakura x Priscila), por lo que deben estar al pendiente.**

 **No prometo una pronta actualización, pero espero nos estemos leyendo pronto.**

* * *

-Kumi dejo el club yo me uniré por el momento. –Llegaba Natsuki a sorprender a todas.

-Pero tú dijiste que esto es una tontería. –Se molestaba Sora.

-Y mantengo aun lo que digo, pero como está cerca el día de la inscripción al concurso mi madre me pidió que me uniera con ustedes. –Justificaba su aparición Natsuki.

-Se acerca el día, ¿Enserio? –Se ponía nerviosa Eiko.

-Sí, ¿Acaso no han visto nada del evento? –Cuestiono furiosa Natsuki.

-Yo sí, chicas el love live, es unos meses, creo que la razón por la que Kumi nos dejo es por sus muy malas calificaciones, las y los integrantes del grupo deben tener el 85 % del aprovechamiento escolar para poder registrarse, por lo que ella no es aceptada para estar en este lugar, ya que como me temo saben, Kumi es la peor estudiante de la escuela. –Les comentaba Nanjo.

-¿La peor? –Se sorprendía Mei.

-Sí, es la peor Mei. –Respondió Natsuki. –Así que si no quieren salir del grupo deben tener calificaciones perfectas chicas, es por el bien de la escuela. –Concluía Natsuki un poco enojada, y las cinco chicas que se encontraban con ella se sorprendían.

-Bueno chicas, pero a ensayar. –Volvía al tema Mei, quien es la coreógrafa del grupo.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería cerca de la escuela.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cuestionaba Sakura a Priscila.

-Bien, no sé porque Nishikino-sense me mando a la banca, cuando estaba más que bien para seguir en el campo. –Respondió frustrada Priscila.

Enseguida el padre de Priscila apareció en la parte de afuera con su hija menor, y le hizo una seña de ven a Priscila, quien enseguida salió, hablo unos momentos con sus hijas, hasta que Priscila volvió a con Sakura, pero esta vez acompañada de su hermana.

-Hola pequeña. –Saludaba con una gran sonrisa Sakura.

-Hola. –Correspondía Ana.

-Ella es mi compañera del equipo Sakura Mimori y ella es mi hermanita Ana. –Las presentaba Priscila. –Pide lo que quieras Ana, pero enserio, ya debes aceptar entrar a la escuela, papá no le gusta que estés sin hacer nada. –Le decía con cierto enojo Priscila y le dio un golpe suave a su hermana en la nuca, quien asintió.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la forma un poco ruda de Priscila, y luego del enorme helado de vainilla que pidió Ana.

Después de unos minutos un tanto largos, el padre de Priscila volvió, y las dos jóvenes en con conjunto de la niña salieron, Sakura tomo un camino contrario al de ellos para volver a casa.

-¡Sakura! –Una jovencita de aparentes 12 años que se parecía mucho a Umi corría tras ella.

-Akane. –Sonreía al ver a su hermana.

-Hola hermanita, supe que volvieron a perder contra ese equipo de seiseki. –Con rostro triste ahora la pequeña Akane.

-Si hermanita, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer, solo prepararnos para llegar bien al torneo. –Tranquilizaba a su hermana, Sakura.

-Bueno, y Priscila, ¿jugo muy bien? –Pregunto Akane.

-No te imaginas hermanita, es la mejor, una chica espectacular, juega muy bien al futbol, es una chica sin igual, hasta mejor que Airi. –Elogiaba a Priscila, Sakura.

-Wow. –Los ojos de Akane se iluminaban.

Las dos llegaron juntas a casa donde ya también se encontraban sus padres.

-Akira, ya llegaron las niñas diles que se cambien y alisten para ir a comer, por favor. –Le decía Umi a su esposo.

-Claro que sí. –Respondió Akira.

Y así fue, las chicas se alistaron rápidamente y fueron a comer con sus padres.

Mientras tanto en la escuela preparatoria femenil de Tokio.

-¡No, no y no! –Una joven un poco frustrada. –Si yo voy para la izquierda Yui debes ir a la derecha, Ino tú me sigues y hermana tú sigues a Yui. –Daba las indicaciones de nueva cuenta.

-Está bien. –Contestaron las otras tres chicas un poco espantadas.

-Muy bien desde el principio. –Indico Elizabeth.

Las chicas continuaron con su ensayo por unos minutos más y después todas tomaron la decisión de retirarse a casa.

-Eres muy dura últimamente Elizabeth. –Le comentaba su joven hermana, Haruka, la cual tiene los ojos e inocencia de su madre, Honoka.

-Eso es porque el love live está cerca y no quiero irme de la preparatoria, sin que las chicas nos respeten por ser school idol. –Argumento Elizabeth, a lo que su hermana hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por el restaurante de papá? –Pregunto Haruka.

-¿Por qué no?, quiero un onigiri. –Con una sonrisa respondía la pregunta de su hermana, Elizabeth.

-Y yo quiero un sushi. –Esta vez era Haruka con un rostro hambriento.

Las chicas caminaron por unas cuantas cuadras, donde un chico muy bien parecido de manera repentina choco accidentalmente a Elizabeth.

-Disculpa. –Un chico peli plateado se hincaba a recoger las cosas de Elizabeth.

-No te preocupes la culpa es mía, estoy siendo un poco descuidada últimamente. –Dijo mirando sus cosas Elizabeth.

El chico termino de levantar las cosas de Elizabeth y sé retiro, pero olvido algo, su billetera, y quien se percató de ello fue Haruka quien de inmediato lo levanto. Las dos jóvenes siguieron su camino y al llegar al restaurante de su padre, saludaron uno a uno a los trabajadores del mismo.

-Oye ven vamos a sentarnos hermana. –Proponía Haruka.

-Si vamos a la mesa de siempre. –Señalando una mesa que a su costado izquierdo tiene una rockola.

-Mira, lo olvido el chico, pero como se fue rápidamente ya no se lo pude dar. –Le mostraba la billetera del chico.

-Oh, se llama Makoto Uchida, es de tercer año en instinto fujiyama. –Leyó la credencial de la escuela Elizabeth.

-Espero, ¿Qué apellido dijiste que tiene? –Pregunto Haruka con una cara de sorpresa.

-Uchida, espera ya me percate también yo. –Se sorprendía Elizabeth.

-Es Makoto, un integrante del grupo books de la escuela fujiyama. –Comento con un tanto de ilusión Haruka.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?, ¿Cuál es su dirección? –Comenzó a fisgonear un poco más la billetera, Elizabeth.

-Hola niñas, ¿qué van a querer? –Llego su padre.

-Hola padre, pues ya sabes un onigiri y un suchi, por favor. –Dijo Haruka.

Su padre asintió y Elizabeth grito.

-¡Lo encontré! –Muy alegre la joven.

Su hermana le hizo una seña de que se tranquilizara, a lo que hizo caso, después su comida estaba ahí, las dos comieron, al terminar, se levantaron de la mesa, se despidieron de su padre, y al salir del restaurante decidieron ir a la dirección que indicaba la credencial del chico.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y cuando llegaron a la casa indicada tocaron el timbre.

-Que nervios. –Comentaba Elizabeth.

-¿Quién toca? –Una voz roca se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Venimos en busca de Makoto, tiro su billetera y se la vinimos a entregar. –Dijo Haruka, con voz nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de un cabello gris un poco mayor apareció estirando la mano.

-Dámelo a mí, soy su padre, en este momento tuvo que salir a ver su madre, no se preocupen, muchas gracias por su honestidad. –Les dijo el señor a las dos chicas que de inmediato le dieron la billetera, y se fueron a casa sin decirse una sola palabra.

Mientras tanto en la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka, en la dirección se encontraban aun madre e hija en la dirección.

-¿Qué tal tu primer ensayo? –Pregunto Kotori.

-Nada mal, solo que las chicas extrañan mucho a Kumi. –Comento Natsuki.

-Bueno, pero ya saben cuál es la razón por la que ella las tuvo que dejar. –Dijo Kotori.

-Dale una última oportunidad, Nanjo la puede apoyar, es las más inteligente de la escuela, la pueden apoyar de buena manera, y así ella recuperar el renombre de la escuela. –Argumento Natsuki.

Kotori se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Buenas, buenas Natsu-chan, madre, puedo pasar. –El joven apareció.

-¡Makoto! –Corría Natsuki.

-También me da gusto verte. –Se empalago el joven de tanto cariño. -¿Cómo está la abuela? –Cuestiono Makoto.

-Hola Makoto, tu abuela está bien, si quieres verla vamos a casa ella está ahí. –Respondió Kotori.

-Muy bien andando. –Se entusiasmó Makoto.

Los jóvenes y su madre caminaron por las calles aledañas a la escuela para llegar a la casa de Kotori.

-¡Abuela! –Makoto la fue a abrazar.

-Hola Makoto, es un gusto volverte a ver, tenía bastante tiempo que no te veía pequeño, ¿Cómo te va? –Pregunto su abuela.

-Bien abuela, papá se esfuerza mucho por tenerme viviendo de la mejor manera. –Con una sonrisa el joven.

-Qué bueno Makoto, dile a tu padre que siga así. –Se alegró la mujer. –Aquí todas te extrañamos, ya no tenemos a quien haga travesuras. –Termino tirando algunas lágrimas.

El joven volvió a abrazar a su abuela, para después ir a la cocina con su hermana.

-¿Qué se siente ser un gemelo sin tu gemela malvada? –Pregunto Natsuki.

-Es triste no tenerte de mi lado, hubieras pedido que te transfirieran, papá quiere salir con su bebe de nuevo, porque a mí ya no me aprecia como antes, tu si eras la mala. –Sonrió Makoto.

-Lo sé, soy la chica y me robo el amor de todos, pero bueno quiero un consejo. –Se puso firme Natsuki.

-Dime. –Puso atención Makoto.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer el video de inscripción al love live? –Cuestiono Natsuki.

-¿Vas a entrar al love live? –Se intrigo su hermano.

-Sí, demonios sabía que harías eso, es por mamá y la escuela. –Se molestó Natsuki.

-¿Qué pasa con la escuela? –Makoto se comenzó a preocupar.

-Los índices de ingreso son bajos, y por eso mamá tomo el lugar de la abuela en la escuela, para arreglarlo, pero aun así, no se ha logrado mucho, más que tener nuevas profesoras. –Comentaba Natsuki.

-Bueno la única forma que te puedo ayudar es diciéndote que el video lo hagan en el campo de futbol, hagan un festival escolar, consiguen fondos y puedes un video con una mayor audiencia, si lo hacen, hare que también books venga al evento. –Proponía Makoto.

Natsuki se quedó pensando por unos momentos, hasta decir.

-Está bien, mañana hablo con las chicas, pero quiero que en verdad traigas a books. –Tomo a su hermano gemelo por el cabello y luego lo abrazo.

-Lo prometo Natsu. –Sonrío Makoto mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Makoto se iba de a poco a casa, cuando en la estación del metro comenzó a buscar su billetera. No la encontraba, pero pensó que había sido Natsuki quien la había tomado, así que sonrío y tomo unos cuantos yenes que aun llevaba en su bolsillo.

Al otro día en la escuela Natsuki fue Kumi al salón de segundo año.

-Ven un momento Kumi. –Le pedía Natsuki.

-Claro, pero, ¿qué ocurre? –Se impactó Kumi.

-Quiero hacer un festival escolar, y quiero que toques ahí, y también aparezcas con las chicas, por cierto ya deben pensar en un nombre, el love live en pocas semanas así que es momento de que lo tomen con seriedad. –Decía Natsuki.

-Pero yo no puedo estar en el club hasta que mejore mis calificaciones, no podre partcipar con las chicas, y el nombre ya lo tenía Mei. –Respondía Kumi.

-Te apoyaremos Nanjo y yo a mejorar, por eso no te preocupes, y bueno ¿Dónde está Mei? –Pregunto Natsuki.

-No lo sé, aun no llega clases. –Lo decía bastante tranquila Kumi.

-Bueno la esperare. –Se quedó afuera unos minutos más Natsuki.

Mei llego, pero las clases iniciaron por lo que Natsuki decidió retirarse y hablar con las chicas hasta final de las clases.

El día transcurría con tranquilidad, hasta el final de las clases, como todos los días Sakura salía corriendo de su salón para ayudar con los de tercero con los deberes.

-¿A dónde vas? …

Continuara…

* * *

 **Agradecimiento y felicitación (por su cumpleaños el 20 de enero) a Taviz-rock por mostrarme esta serie y a pesar de que estemos pasando por un mal momento, aún le guardo aprecio.**

 **Quien no ha leído sus fics los invito a que lo hagan, tiene excelntes historias...**

* * *

 **Contenido extra.**

 **Nombre: Natsuki Uchida.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de febrero**

 **Padres: Kotori Minami y Nezumi Uchida.**

 **Estatura: 1.58**

 **Medidas: 80, 63,80**

 **Tipo de sangre: O**

 **Hermanos: Makoto Uchida.**

 **Le gusta: Gatos, tigres y pandas.**

 **Hobbies: Escribir fanfic.**


	6. Se responsable

-¿A dónde vas? –Una mujer pelirroja un poco enfada aparece frente a Sakura.

-Bueno, tengo algo que hacer por allá, así que, bueno, ¿voy? –Se puso un poco nerviosa Sakura.

-No lo sé, tú y Priscila son muy sospechosas últimamente, dime la verdad, ¿Priscila te impuso una condición para entrar al club de futbol? –Cuestiono Maki.

-Bueno, eso no es algo que realmente le incuba Nishikino-sense. –Tragando saliva Sakura.

-Me incube más de lo que te imaginas Sakura, dímelo, ¿lo hizo así? –Se puso firme Maki.

-¿Qué acaso es la madre de Priscila y le impondrá un castigo si acaso hizo lo que usted dice? –Cuestiono con molestia Sakura.

-No se lo digas a nadie más, pero si, es mi hija. –Respondió Maki un poco seria.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sakura mostro una cara de sorpresa, para después por fin responder la pregunta de Maki. –Bueno, no es que lo haya impuesto, sino que yo se lo propuse. –Nuevamente trago saliva Sakura.

-Conozco a mi hija Sakura, ven hoy no vayas, y veamos que hace. –Maki carcajeo un poco y llevo consigo a Sakura.

Sakura no le quedo de otra, más que acompañar a Maki.

Mientras tanto en el salón de los jóvenes de tercero ocurría esto.

-Date prisa Priscila, ya queremos acabar. –Nanjo se imploraba a la joven castaña.

-Yo no lo hare, estoy esperando a la persona que hace mis deberes. –Volteo molesta Priscila, que miraba al pasillo desde la entrada trasera del salón.

-Que nosotras hagamos el aseo del aula, es nuestra responsabilidad Priscila, nos enseña a ser limpios y ordenados. –Le decía Shika, otra compañera de su salón.

-Esperen un poco más, ya casi llega. –Priscila se preocupaba.

Priscila se desesperó y corrió a buscar a Sakura.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –Le grito Nanjo.

-Enseguida regreso. –Respondió con molestia mientras se alejaba Priscila.

-Rayos, de nuevo no hará nada. –Dijo Shika mientras miraba como se alejaba la chica castaña a toda prisa.

Al llegar al salón de segundo año.

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura Mimori?! –Grito con enfado Priscila.

-Esta con Nishikino-sense, tiene poco que pasaron de regreso por aquí, ¿Por qué?, ¿ocurre algo Priscila? –Contesto una tímida Mei.

-¿Con Nishikino-sense? –Uso una expresión de disgusto Priscila.

-Si niña sorda, se fue con Nishikino-sense. – Esta vez se le puso de frente Kumi.

-No me toques. –Se molestó Priscila.

-¿O que harás futbolista? –Sonrió retadoramente Kumi.

Kumi cerró los ojos, ya que Priscila estaba decidida a darle una bofetada, pero en ese momento.

-¡Priscila Johnson!, ¡Kumi Kubo!, ¡las dos ahora mismo en la dirección! –Apareció Kotori, llenando de sorpresa a todas las chicas dentro del salón.

Priscila de inmediato dio vuelta y camino junto a Kotori, muy detrás de ellas iba Kumi. Al llegar a la dirección Kotori se dirigió a su asiento, Kumi se quedó parada cerca de la puerta y Priscila tomo asiento.

-Priscila, te pediré que no te sientes, en este momento no te cedo un lugar en la dirección. –Dijo con molestia Kotori, que saco del archivero los papeles de Kumi y Priscila.

-Directora, Priscila fue la que llego muy arrogante y gritando a salón. –Decía con lágrimas Kumi.

-No me importa como haya sido Kumi, me temo que tú sabes que no puedes meterte en ningún lio, de por si estas en la cuerda floja por tus calificaciones y ahora con esto me estas obligando a agregar una falta a tu expediente, y tú Priscila, ¿Qué acaso tu madre nunca te ha mostrado modales?, en la escuela de Japón, en todos los niveles, los jóvenes estudiante son responsables de hacer la limpieza de su lugar de trabajo y estudios, sino te dijo eso tu madre, creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella, las dos estarán bajo observación a partir de hoy, un problema más, una calificación más por debajo del 7, Kumi, y ustedes tendrán que dejar esta escuela. –Regaño y advirtió a las chicas de una forma poco amistosa Kotori.

-No me importa salirme de esta escuela, la reto, expúlseme. –Miro fijamente Priscila a Kotori, pero Kotori no se venció y comenzó a reír.

-No te expulsare, Kumi, ¿Cuándo es la inscripción al love live? –Pregunto Kotori.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo bien Directora, pero Natsuki ha propuesto un festival escolar para hacer el video, aun no sé acuerda la fecho pero supongo yo, será una semana antes de la inscripción, ya que el video es requisito. –Argumentaba con voz triste Kumi.

-Muy bien, Kumi dile a Natsuki que puede hacer el festival y que la persona encargada de todo será Priscila, si falta un solo peso, un solo detalle, Priscila Johnson será suspendida indefinidamente, de la escuela, además de que hablare con sus padres, pero eso será mañana, dile a tu padre y a tu madre que los quiero mañana aquí, sino lo haces, no te preocupes, tengo los números en tu expediente yo les avisare que deben venir. –Kotori le daba una indicación firme a Priscila que no dijo nada solo salió fue al salón y al tomar su mochila la vio llena de porquería con una nota que decía, soy como mi dueña, asquerosa por dentro, puerquita por fuera y un cerdo dibujado.

-Oink, oink, jajaja. –Aparecía Shika, comenzando a fastidiar a Priscila.

-No te metas conmigo Shika, no conmigo. –Advertía Priscila.

-Pues será mejor que comiences a hacer tus deberes, pequeña. –Se acercó demasiado a Priscila.

Priscila le dio la vuelta y se fue al campo a hablar con Sakura, pero estaba Maki hablando con ella.

-No te dejes de Priscila, siempre hace que las personas hagan todo por ella, por eso también es que nos encontramos en Japón, quiero que sea más responsable. –Le contaba Maki a Sakura.

-Está bien Nishikino-sense. –Se sentía mal Sakura.

Todas las chicas del club llegaron al campo, ya preparadas para entrenar, pero Sakura les dijo que se iba a retirar, por lo que muchas se desconcertaron y estaban decididas a irse.

-No, no, no. –Era Airi, quien se interponía en el camino de las otras chicas.

Las chicas se quedaron con Airi, pero Priscila y Sakura no estuvieron presentes ese día.

Por la noche Priscila hablo con sus padres, Patrick estaba bastante molesto y Maki melancólica.

-Tranquila, en algún momento vera que tiene que cambiar. –Sonreía Patrick para tranquilizar el llanto de Maki.

-Lo sé, me puedes dar un respiro, saldré un momento. –Dijo Maki, que enseguida tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Nico.

Maki tomo sus cosas y camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque donde vería a Nico.

-Hola, ¿Qué ocurre, me preocupo tu mensaje? –Nico se notaba un poco preocupada.

-No puedo ser madre Nico, no puedo. –Se aventó a los brazos de Nico.

-¿Por qué los dices? –Cuestiono Nico, mientras recibía a Maki.

-Priscila no quiere cambiar, entiendo que ella no creció conmigo a su lado, pero soy su madre, pero no me respeta, y cuando siento que ya ha cambiado por completo, vuelve a hacer una niña mimada. –Entre su llanto hablaba Maki.

-Tu cambiaste cuando formaste parte de u's, eras también un poco arrogante y mimada, estás viendo tu propio retrato, en su momento veras florecer una hermoso pétalo de sakura en ella, y la belleza de tu hija y también su completa madurez resplandecerá ante todos. –Argumento Nico mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maki.

Maki suspiro un poco y se comenzó a tranquilizar, de pronto unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-Hay que irnos a casa Nico. –Dijo Maki al sentir las gotas.

-Muy bien, pero te debo decir, que Kumi ha tratado de regresar el alma de u's. –Mientras caminaba a su auto Nico, le dijo a Maki.

Maki se sorprendió y camino a su casa.

Al otro día Mei y Natsuki se encontraban hablando en el aula de consejo estudiantil.

-¿Von? –Se sorprendía Natsuki.

-Sí, es una palabra en islandés, significa esperanza, sería interesante llamarnos así. –Sonreía Mei.

-O ya veo, entonces esperanza. –Ahora se mostraba pensativa Natsuki.

-Pero si no te gusta también podríamos llamar, Citrus, o Red Devils. –Proponía otros nombres Mei.

-No, no, me gusta, esperanza, como la nueva esperanza por salvar la escuela. –Miraba fijamente Natsuki, a Mei.

-¿Entonces? –Se mostró intrigada Mei.

-Acepto el nombre, nos llamaremos Von. –Sonreía Natsuki.

De la nada llego corriendo Nanjo.

-Enseguida llamen a la policía andando. –Una muy sofocada Nanjo entraba de golpe al aula.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre Nanjo? –Se preocupó Natsuki.

-Es Tojö-sense, tiene un acosador, y hace un momento la beso a la fuerza, es un hombre de pelo negro y cuerpo bastante robusto, sin nada de carisma y belleza, un hombre otaku. –Se mostraba con miedo Nanjo.

-A, ya se de quien hablas, yo lo conozco es su esposo, Kenzuke Kusuda. –Sonreía Mei.

-¿Enserio? –Sus ojos de Nanjo casi se salían de la sorpresa.

-Sí, es un gran diseñador de videojuegos, además de un gamer profesional de juegos árcade, es un hombre de los mejores pagados en todo Japón, es de hecho 1 año más joven que Tojö-sense. –Hablaba con respeto al hombre Mei.

-No lo puedo creer. –Se quedaba más impactada Nanjo.

Natsuki, no sabía si en verdad llamar a la policía o creer en las palabras de Mei, hasta que Nozomi entro al igual que Nanjo de golpe.

-¡Nanjo! –Gritaba Nozomi. –Tranquila es mi esposo, viene un poco atrás, porque es un poco lento, sé que no es el hombre más atractivo, pero es el hombre que vive en mi vida, lo conocí hace 22 años y nos enamoramos, pero no por algo físico, no, sino, porque él es un hombre atento, detallista y que sabe escuchar, él es el padre de mis dos hijas, una se dedicó al futbol, la otra sigue sus pasos, por lo que este hombre es el mejor que pudo llegar a mi vida. –Argumentaba Nozomi, mientras a lo lejos Kenzuke llegaba sudado ya ajetreado.

-Lo siento. –Tomaba un respiro. –Lo siento si es que. –De nueva cuenta tomaba un respiro. –Lo siento si es que te espante. –Exhalaba e inhalaba en repetidas ocasiones.

-No se preocupe. –Miraba con un poco de miedo Nanjo a Kenzuke.

-Mi nombre. –Aún no terminaba de hablar Kenzuke. –Mi nombre es Kenzuke Kusuda. –Por fin parecía terminar.

-Ya amor, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, juega un poco de pacman, me han dicho que bajaste rendimiento. –Le decía Nozomi a su esposo, que asintió y camino ahora lentamente fuera de la escuela.

Nozomi y Mei sonreían, pero Nanjo y Natsuki aun miraban con sorpresa a Kenzuke, pero posteriormente para acabar con la tensión Nozomi hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llamaran para el love live? –Cuestiono directamente Nozomi.

-Oh, bueno Mei, propuso llamarnos Von. –Respondió Natsuki.

-Eso significa esperanza en islandés. –Ahora hablaba Mei.

-Bueno, es su nombre, háganlo bien. –Se retiraba de a poco Nozomi del salón.

A la entrada de la escuela se dirigía Kenzuke para ir a su auto, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Ken-chan! –Era el padre de Kumi, que iba entrando a la escuela, acompañado de Hanayo.

-Takeshi, viejo amigo, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Sonreía y saludaba Kenzuke.

-Muy bien, te veo más delgado, haz hecho ejercicio con Airi, ¿verdad? –Le daba un codazo Takeshi a Kenzuke.

-Pues no es tanto el ejercicio, sino que también me persuadido a una nueva dieta también Yui, pero aún no están los verdaderos resultados, si quiero perder algunos kilos amigo. –Sonreía Kenzuke.

-Bueno viejo, suerte con tu objetivo, yo acompañare a Kumi, una chica problemática, problemas en dirección viejo. –Con cara de cierto disgusto, pero con risa hablaba Takeshi.

Takeshi, Hanayo y Kumi entraban a la escuela, Kenzuke se iba y en la dirección ya se encontraba Priscila con sus padres. Ya que todos se encontraban dentro, Kotori y Hanayo se sorprendieron.

-¿Maki? …

Continuara…

* * *

 **Contenido extra.**

 **Nombre: Airi Kusuda.**

 **Edad: 20 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de octubre.**

 **Padres: Nozomi Tojö y Kenzuke Kusuda.**

 **Estatura: 1.64.**

 **Medidas: 93, 64, 87.**

 **Tipo de sangre: O.**

 **Hermanos: Yui Kusuda.**

 **Le gusta: Jugar video juegos y jugar futbol.**

 **Hobbies: Gastronomía universal.**

* * *

 **Como no se cada cuando podre escribir, les diré que el último capítulo de la "temporada uno" será cuando ocurra el festival escolar, por lo que estén al pendiente aún faltan capítulos para ello, y como se los dije no voy a poder actualizar con regularidad, apenas entre esta semana y sin mentir, ya tengo un ensayo, una línea del tiempo, dos biografías, 2 elementos a los que debo de demostrar sus elemento y operaciones de simetría, un diagrama de distribución de especies y no les digo más que lloraran conmigo, pero me tome un rato para ustedes y no me olviden.**

* * *

 **Pd: Al final del capítulo 5 deje un agradecimiento y felicitación, así mismo recomendé que leyeran los fics de Tavis-rock, chicos no es promoción para ella, ella no lo necesita, ella es mucho mejor que yo escribiendo historias, de ella aprendí algunas cosas, pero el punto es NO FUE COMERCIAL.**


	7. De vuelta

**Este es un capítulo, en comparación a los otros, corto, pero no se preocupen estoy preparando un capítulo especial para la siguiente semana, no sé si lo podre subir el miércoles, que es 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, ahí les tengo una sorpresa preparada, pero bueno por el momento que disfruten este capítulo.**

-¿Maki? –Hanayo se sorprendía.

-Hola, Hanayo, ¿Cómo te va? –Saludaba apenada Maki.

-Bien seré directa, sus hijas han iniciado un conflicto en la escuela, Kumi es la peor estudiante de la preparatoria, Priscila, me ha sorprendido, aparte de ser de ser la chica que falta más al respeto a los profesores, es la mejor, aún incluso mejor que su compañera Nanjo, quien era la que más sobresalía hasta el año pasado. –Argumentaba Kotori.

-¿Cuál es el castigo a Kumi? –Pregunto Takeshi.

-El castigo para Kumi es horas obligatorias de clases de regularización con todos los profesores, y en el caso de la materia de inglés, su asesora será Priscila. –Aun no terminaba Kotori de hablar, pero un fuerte golpe hizo que todos miraran a Priscila.

-No le enseñare ingles a esa inútil, yo no soy maestra, Nishikino-sense es la profesora, que ella le de la clase. –Hablaba Priscila.

Patrick volteo de golpe y miro fijamente a Priscila.

-No es una pregunta señorita Johnson, es parte de su castigo, además, por lo que veo, usted sabe que Nishikino-sense tiene otros deberes al terminar de dar clases en la escuela. –Era dura Kotori.

-Pero usted me dijo que mi castigo era ser la encargada del festival que van a hacer para su dichoso video. –Decía Priscila mirando a Kotori.

-Y lo seguirá siendo jovencita, usted tiene que cuidar cada detalle. –Dijo Kotori.

-Y lo hará señorita Minami, de eso yo me encargo. –Esta vez tomo la palabra Patrick.

La plática sobre la organización del nuevo horario de Kumi se extendió un poco, pero Hanayo y Takeshi fueron los primeros en salir, acompañados de Kumi. En cuanto Maki, Patrick e incluso Priscila, se mantuvieron en la dirección hablando del mal comportamiento de Priscila.

-Bien entonces, deberá de mejorar su actitud con todos en esta escuela Priscila o tendré que tomar seriamente, cartas en el asunto, y si correr a su hija. –Finalizaba Kotori con un rostro de molestia.

-Entendido señorita Minami, nos comprometemos a que esta niña se comportara de ahora en adelante. –Afirmaba Patrick, mientras Maki solo miraba con tristeza a su hija.

-Muy bien, se puede retirar ahora. –Concluía la conversación Kotori.

Las clases transcurrían con regularidad de nueva cuenta, pero mientras tanto, mientras Patrick salía de la escuela, Airi que iba llegando lo reconoció.

-¿Patrick? –Miró con asombro.

-Si soy yo, ¿nos conocemos? –Se sorprendió el hombre.

-Sí, como conoció cuando tenía tan solo 4 años, mi padre es Kenzuke Kusuda. –Argumentaba la joven.

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo, el jugador de rugby de la universidad estatal de Japón, un gran deportista, ¿Qué ha sido de él? –Cuestiono Patrick

-Ha dejado por completo el deporte, ahora es un gamer profesional. –Sonreía Airi.

-¿Un gamer? –Se impresiono el Patrick

-Si es gamer, además de ser un gran diseñador de juegos. –Hablaba con alegría de su padre, Airi.

-Wow, no lo veía venir, tenía un gran futuro como jugador de rugby, ¿y tú?, ¿acaso estudias aquí? –Miró con incógnita a la chica, Patrick.

-No, yo ya no soy estudiante de esta escuela, hace un par de años que me gradué, solo que ahora me he convertido en la entrenadora del club de futbol, y su hija es la que más sobresale del equipo. –Miraba con un rostro de disgusto leve, Airi.

-Oh, ¿quieres ayuda? –Patrick, lanzo la pregunta como parte de tener en mayor cuidado la actitud de su hija.

-¿Enserio usted me ayudaría a entrenar a las chicas? –Se sorprendió Airi.

-¿Por qué no?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, mis dos hijos pequeños se la viven en casa de sus abuelos la mayor parte del tiempo, luego en el hospital Nishikino, así que sí, dime a qué hora regreso para mi primer entrenamiento. –Sonreía el Patrick.

-Bueno si pudiera regresar en unos 45 minutos sería muy bueno para que también lo presente con las chicas. –Le indicaba Airi.

-Muy bien, regreso en unos minutos entonces. –Se retiró el hombre.

Las clases llegaban a su final, Mei, Eiko y Nanjo se encontraban en la azotea platicando por primera vez acerca de la fecha del evento y quienes estarían ahí.

-El video se entrega en un mes exactamente, tenemos tiempo para ensayar, pero aun así me quedan ciertas dudas, ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar? –Nanjo era la que tomaba la palabra primero que todas.

-Sabía que Kumi trabajaba en una canción, pero no sé si la quiera compartir. –Hablaba Mei.

-Supongo que podríamos hablar con Nishikino-sense y Tojö-sense, para que nos dejen usar alguna canción de ellas. –Proponía Eiko.

-Sería preferible crear algo por nuestra cuenta chicas, le daríamos un toque más original. –Llegaba ahora Rebeca.

-Pero lo que propone Mei no es una mala idea, podríamos cantar "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" –Ahora era Sora la que se integraba a la plática animadamente.

-¿Creen que acepten? –Llegaba Natsuki al final.

-Bueno, la idea no es tan mala, sus canciones pueden volver a ser interpretadas, pero ellas eran nueve y nosotras, solo somos seis, y si logramos convencer a Minami-sempai a unir de nueva cuenta a Kumi, solo seriamos siete. –Argumentaba Nanjo.

-Seriamos ocho. –Una voz más se escuchaba.

-No seriamos siete, ¿acaso no sabes contar Kumi? –Respondía al aire Nanjo.

-¡¿Kumi?! –Todas las chicas corrieron a abrazar a Kumi por su regreso, excepto Natsuki.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono con molestia Natuski.

-La directora Minami me dijo que me podía volver a unir, pero ahora debo de mejorar mis calificaciones, necesitare de su apoyo chicas. –Contestaba con tranquilidad Kumi.

-En ese caso, bien bienvenida de regreso entonces, pero ¿Por qué dices que seremos ocho, si ahora somos 7? –Replico Natsuki.

-Oh, verán hoy por la mañana Priscila y yo tuvimos una charla con la directora en su oficina, donde parte del "castigo" de Priscila, fue unirse al grupo, como parte de su adaptación a la escuela, solo que también seguirá con el equipo de futbol hasta terminar el torneo. –Comento con certeza Kumi.

-Entonces, si es que queremos cantar una canción de u's, solo nos faltaría una integrante. –Señalaba Mei.

Las chicas se miraban unas otras buscando una solución para ver quién podría ser la novena integrante.

-Ya somos nueve. –Sakura entraba en escena esta vez.

-¿Sakura?, ¿segura de lo que dices? –Se sorprendía Natsuki.

-Lo estoy, madre también fue una musa, así que, es mi turno de ser una nueva musa, heredar su puesto, pero también me tendrían que esperar a mí. –Sonreía Sakura.

Las chicas se alegraron de ya ser por fin las nueve integrantes, pero Sakura regreso al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol.

-Bien chicas les presentare a una persona que nos apoyara aún más de ahora en adelante, es un ex jugador profesional, seleccionado para representar a Estados Unidos, y el padre de la mejor chica del equipo, su nombre es, Patrick Johnson. –Presentaba al hombre, Airi.

Patrick siendo un poco gracioso hizo algunos chistes y puso a hacer entrenamientos básicos a las chicas para regatear, con las porteras habló para que sean un poco más valientes.

-Bueno el campamento para la liga es la próxima semana, seguiremos entrenando para mejorar, no dejen de venir, los entrenamientos serán más duros, pediré permiso en dirección para que me dejen traer un equipo de hombres y haremos un interescuadras con ellos, como las escuelas mixtas, para que sientan la rudeza, Sakura ven un momento. –Daba por terminado el entrenamiento, pero aun así iba hablar con la capitana del equipo, Patrick.

-Dígame coach. –Se acercó Sakura.

-¿Le puedes decir a Akira que venga mañana? –Curioseaba Patick

-Claro, pero no entiendo, ¿para qué? –Dudo Sakura.

-Mañana lo sabrás, dile que venga. –Sonreía el Patrick y se alejaba de la joven.

-¡Espere!, ¿Cómo conoce a mi padre? –Se sorprendió Sakura.

-Mis padres son un estuche de monerías Sakura. –Llego a su espalda Priscila.

-No lo entiendo, pero bueno hare lo que pidió. –Suspiro y camino con Priscila.

-Vamos a la azotea, quiero ver el ensayo. –Comento Sakura.

-No me queda de otra si debo ir. –Respondió Priscila.

Las chicas caminaron a la azotea para ver el ensayo, pero momentos antes de llegar a la azotea Natsuki bajaba a prisa.

-Bueno, ¿Padre?...

Continuara…

 **Contenido extra.**

 **Nombre: Sora Iida.**

 **Edad: 15 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de julio.**

 **Padres: Rin Hoshizora y Ganta Iida**

 **Estatura: 1.52.**

 **Medidas: 78, 62, 81.**

 **Tipo de sangre: A**

 **Hermanos: Juri Iida.**

 **Le gusta: Color naranja y papilla de bebe.**

 **Hobbies: Lectura histórica.**

 **Pd: Chicos cree una página en Facebook donde estoy creando memes originales, donde obviamente me burlo de mí mismo, de los buenos y los malos comentarios en los reviews, además también de la trama y si me doy cuenta que algo hice mal o me sorprende también lo hare meme, también como ya les había dicho, me gustaría mucho que ustedes me hagan llegar su fanart si es que quieren y disponen de tiempo, la página se llama Ioseas y tiene una foto de Saitama (one puch man).**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	8. Nuevas noticias

**Ya regrese :D, pero solo será para actualizar en este momento, si puedo escribir nuevamente en esta semana para actualizar este fic, ya que también tengo otra historia que deseo continuar, y es un poco más compleja esa historia que esta, ya que abordo dos series futuristas que manejan una muy grande filosofía y tengo un fandom que sorprender ya que creo soy de los únicos latinos que se están arriesgando por ahí, en fin, les dejo una sorpresilla por ahí.**

* * *

-Bueno, ¿Padre? –Contesto agitadamente la chica de pelo plateado.

-Natsu-chi, ¿segura que estás inscrita al love live? –Cuestiono su padre.

-Aun no, no hemos hecho el video, ya había hablado con Makoto, espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se aterrorizo.

-Como dices tú, ya hablaste con Makoto, pero bueno, seré directo, hoy tienen una reunión con los organizadores y patrocinadores del evento, bueno solo los que están inscritos ya, yo creo es por eso que aún no estabas enterada. –Entre carcajadas comentaba Nezumi.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Sorprendida Natsuki corrió de regreso a la azotea, y puso el altavoz.

-En pocas palabras te lo voy a repetir, el love live ya comenzó. –Una voz gruesa y seria escucharon todas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Tenemos que hacer traigan una computadora, debemos registrarnos. –Se alteró Kumi.

-Pero aún no tenemos canciones. –Ahora fue Sora.

-Pero nosotras tenemos el torneo. –Continuo Sakura.

-Tranquilas, para todo hay solución, chicas, estaba preparada para todo esto. –Nanjo hablo para que todas dejaran la alteración de lado.

-Bueno, mientras unas de ustedes inscribe al grupo, invito a su líder a que se presente en el centro de convenciones de Akiba. –Dijo Nezumi y luego colgó.

Las chicas solo escucharon el pii pii que hizo el teléfono de Natsuki y comenzaron a alterarse de nuevo.

-Akiba queda a 45 minutos de aquí, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Priscila.

-Sí, ¡¿Pero en carro?! –Grito Kumi, que lloraba de nervios.

-Bueno haya abajo está el couch Johnson, y tiene una moto, le podemos decir que lleve a la líder. –Sonrió por primera vez para alguien en la escuela Priscila.

-Muy bien Kumi, corre como el tiro al blanco. –Le dijo Eiko.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Se quedó pensando Kumi.

-¿Qué nunca han visto toy store?, bueno, ¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco! –Grito Eiko y señalo la salida.

Kumi corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al estacionamiento y quedarse pensando nuevamente.

-"¿Quién es el couch Johnson? =D" –Un mensaje llegaba al celular de Eiko, y lo leía en voz alta.

-Dame eso. –Priscila le arrebato el celular a Eiko.

-"Es mi padre niña despistada, hace poco lo conociste, atte: Priscila :C"–Leyó en voz baja Kumi.

-"Etto, no recuerdo como es :("–Priscila se enfadó.

-"Es el único hombre castaño y con un acento de japanglish distinguido a kilómetros de distancia 7-7" –Sonrió nerviosamente Kumi, pero por asares del destino estaba cerca de la moto de Patrick.

-Hola Kumi. –Patrick saludo a la joven.

-¿Couch Johnson? –Lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, ahora soy el couch del equipo femenil. –Se desconcertó Patrick.

-¿Me puede llevar a Akiba? –Le pregunto cuidadosamente.

-¿Tus padres saben que te llevare? –Cuestiono a la chica.

-No, pero es un poco urgente. –Sus ojos cristalinos por lágrimas y confusión de Kumi persuadían un poco.

-Bueno, ¿de ida y regreso?, es que tengo otras cosas que hacer, como ir de compras, sino voy Nishikino-sense, saca el tubo golpeador y me dejara todo moreteado. –Se dejó llevar Patrick.

-Haces sus compras ahí, ándele ya vámonos que se hace tarde y la reunión terminara. –Kumi ya estaba encima de la moto.

-Bueno pero ponte el casco. –Ya no le quedo de otra a Patrick.

Patrick manejo a toda velocidad para llegar a Akiba, dejo a Kumi en una estación del tren de Akiba y de ahí la travesía era cuestión de la joven despistada.

-Oficial, ¿Dónde está el centro de convenciones de Akiba? –Le preguntaba a un señor caminaba por la zona.

-No soy un oficial, pero es centro de convenciones está ahí enfrente. –Contesto muy amablemente el señor, señalando el edificio a la espalda de los dos.

Kumi no agradeció puesto cuando el señor regreso su mirada la joven ya había desaparecido.

-¡Ya llegue! –Grito Kumi en un juego de bingo de un acilo de ancianos que recaudaba fondos.

-Es muy tarde jovencita, el juego está por terminar, usted ya no puede participar en este juego. –Una señora la corría a bastonazos.

Kumi se empezó a preocupar pues no sabía en dónde encontrar la conferencia del love live.

-¿Eriko Hori?, ¿Esa es Eriko Hori? –Miro a una mujer que estaba parada a un lado de un letrero que decía CONFERENCIA PARA LOVE LIVE. -¡Eriko Hori! –Corrió despavorida a abrazarla.

-No puede acercarse más señorita. –Un hombre alto y corpulento fue lo que termino abrazando Kumi.

-Pero, pero es Eriko Hiro, déjeme pasar. –Lloro Kumi, pero este hombre no era como Patrick, fácil de convencer (por esta razón es que Ana no estudia, sabe manipular a su padre).

El celular de Kumi sonó.

-"¿Cómo vas?, ¿Ya estás en la conferencia?" –Se iba a la orilla a leer los mensajes que le mandaba Eiko, y le contesto de inmediato.

-Señor corpulento, ¿Dónde es la conferencia para el love live? –Pregunto tímidamente Kumi.

El hombre solo señalo el letrero y como Kumi pasaría a un lado de Eriko el hombre se fue moviendo con cada paso que esta chica daba, tratando de cubrir a Eriko.

-Eres un exagerado Ginoza. –Fue lo único que escucho Kumi de la voz de Eriko.

Kumi entro y se sintió extraña, casi como extraviada, así que se acercó a donde se sintiera más cómoda.

Y la conferencia comenzó, con una imagen de fondo que decía Love Live New Generation, y aparecían muchos grupos de school idols famosos actuales en la misma.

-Bueno, bueno probando, 1, 2, 3, bueno. –Tocio el anfitrión. –Con ustedes la persona que conducirá la gran final del Love Live New Generation, ¡Eriko Hiro! –Y el júbilo exploto.

-Solo vine hoy para darles instrucciones claras, los organizadores de este evento saben que el interés por entrar al concurso es muy demandado, es por eso que a partir de la fecha límite que se tenía para hacer la inscripción será el último día de filtro, y bueno explicare en que consiste.  
Al ser un número grande de grupos que hemos recibido hasta ahora, con y sin video incluido, ya que es un requisito, ¡pero no indispensable!, haremos que ahora todos pongan el video, pero porque con eso mediremos el ranking de los grupos que tienen poco tiempo de conformarse, de los cuales los 16 mejores participaran en el love live, y para los grupos como Queens, women red, books, Hokago Tea Time, YuiYoi, Let´s go, Aqua, Regimen, Lover Time, Students boy, y demás que ya tienen un nombre dentro de los school idols projects, solo seleccionaremos también 16, ya que estén los 32 grupos, harán enfrentamientos directos hasta que solo queden 4 grupos de desconocidos, contra 4 grupos de famosos, pero habrá 2 lugares más, ya que en la eliminatorias los grupos serán calificados por jueces, en cuando canto, música, letra de canción y coreografía, se enfrentaran de 2 en dos, puede que se enfrenten entre desconocidos y famosos, o famosos contra famosos, o desconocidos contra desconocidos; bueno pues volviendo a los 2 lugares extras, esos después de que se vaya reduciendo el número de participantes, él publicó será el último juez y puede llevarlos al gran cierre, donde se elegirá un grupo ganador, dicho esto último me voy que olvide la cita de trabajo que tenía, bye, bye. –El silencio despidió a Eriko que salió rápidamente del lugar, hasta que unos minutos después se comenzaron a dar los mormullos en el lugar, había quienes se retaban en el lugar, y quienes estaban muy preocupados, otros lloraban de nervios, otros sonrían de nervios, algunos comenzaban a hablar por teléfono con sus grupos, había quienes aún seguían helados por la información recién dada.

-¡Eriko! –Kumi atrajo la atención con su enorme grito y los aplausos que daba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Una chica aparecía frente a ella.

-Mi… mi nombre es Kumi Kubo. –Contesto sonrojada.

-Venía a darte una recomendación pero no la necesitas, tu padre es el gigante Kubo. –Se sorprendió la joven. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Juru Tsuba.

-¿El gigante Kubo?, no, mi padre se llama Takeshi Kubo. –Se encontraba confundida la joven.

-Sí, ya sea como se llama tu padre, pero muchos lo conocen con el sobre nombre del gigante Kubo. –Le explicaba a Kumi casi casi con monitos y palitos.

-Oh, bueno mucho gusto, nos vemos en la competencia, Juru. –Se despedía con una reverencia Kumi.

-No estés tan segura de llegar mi grupo es women red, somos las mejores, Queens es nada para nosotras 5. –Mostro una mirada retadora Juru.

-Pues el nuevo u's no le teme a nada. –Respondió seria Kumi.

-No llegaran tan lejos, aunque tu padre sea el gigante Kubo, no creo que tengan lo suficiente para llegar al cierre. –Se dio la vuelta Juru, y se comenzaba a ir.

-El nuevo u's, no debes usar ese nombre, y Juru deja de estar de habladora, Queens les dará una paliza. –Llego Elizabeth a retar a las 2.

-No es que nos llamemos así, pero 25 años después nosotras somos la nueva generación de school idols en Otonokizaka, y por eso dije el nuevo u's. –Justifico sus palabras Kumi, las cuales nadie escucho, pues las otras dos chicas estaban discutiendo cual era el mejor grupo.

-Bueno Kumi, se acabó esto, ¿vienes sola? –Makoto apareció y le ofreció su mano a Kumi para acompañarla.

-Vine con alguien que me llevara de regreso. –Dijo sonrojada Kumi, no por el chico, sino por todas las miradas que se ganó al volverse el centro de atención de todos, la pareja.

-Bueno por lo menos te acompañare hasta la salida. –Sonrío el joven que camino por su chaqueta, le hizo una señal de adiós a Elizabeth y se detrás de Kumi.

Al estar afuera Patrick ya esperaba en la moto en el lugar donde dejo a Kumi.

-Me preocupaba que fueras aún más despistada niña, vámonos tus padres ya se comunicaron conmigo, las chicas les explicaron. –Le dijo Patrick que le dio el caso de nuevo, se subieron a la moto y Patrick condujo hasta la escuela de vuelta.

* * *

 _Mientras Kumi estaba en la conferencia._

-Bueno debemos inscribirnos, andando. –Todas corrían para bajar.

-Traigo mi Tablet. –Se quedó sola y desolada en la azotea, Priscila.

Las chicas llegaron a las computadoras de la escuela y comenzaron a hacer el llenado del registro.

-¿Cuál es el nombre que acordamos? –Pregunto Natsuki.

-Von. –Rápidamente contesto Mei.

-Eiko, ¿ya habrá llegado Kumi al centro de convenciones? –Le pregunto Sora.

-No lo sé le mandare un mensaje para saber si ya llego. –Dijo Eiko que buscaba su celular.

-Yo lo tengo. –Lo enseñaba Priscila.

-Ya dámelo. –Comenzó a hacer berrinche, la versión chibbi de Nico.

-Espera ya casi termino. –Priscila terminaba de escribir el mensaje mientras forcejeaba con la pequeña Eiko.

-"Etto, estoy en eso" –Era la respuesta de Kumi.

-Chicas llamemos a los padres de Kumi. –Sora recordó lo más importante.

Sora salió con Rebeca a comunicarse con los padres de Kumi, Priscila y Sakura se retiraron para irse a duchar, y Mei, Nanjo y Natsuki eran las únicas llenando el registro, Eiko, pues Eiko estaba noqueada gracias a Priscila (exagero apenas y la toco)

Apareció un dato extraño para ellas, que era esencial poner para poder concluir con el registro, el número de referencia de la escuela a la que representan.

-¡¿No te lo sabes?! –Nanjo regañaba a Natsuki (Ahora entienden porque Nanjo es fundamental, es la única lista del grupo)

-Nunca creí que lo usaría, pero tengo papeles que tienen ese número ayúdenme a buscarlo, Eiko te encargamos lo demás. –Nadie se percató de la berrinchuda noqueada y salieron rápidamente a buscar ese número. (Bueno Nanjo si es la lista, pero no es para tanto caray)

Mientras Eiko estaba Noqueada Nozomi entro sigilosamente y cambio el nombre del grupo, después de eso, como si de un ninja se tratase salió del lugar, y Eiko no hizo nada.

Las chicas regresaron ya un poco tarde con el número, pero se percataron que ya estaba puesto, por lo que solo pusieron los nombres de las 9 integrantes y dieron enviar.

-Eiko, ¿te sabias ese número? –Natsuki la sacudió con malicia.

-No, pero creo que Töjö sense, y lo puso por ustedes. –Respondió risueña.

-Bueno, bueno, total ya está. –Dijo Nanjo.

-Tienes razón, ya podemos ir a esperar a Kumi. –Dijo Mei.

Las 4 chicas se fueron a cambiar y salieron a donde ya se econtraban Priscila, Sakura, Sora y Rebeca.

-Los padres de Mei están enojados. –Dijo Rebeca con su voz natural, una gruesa y seria.

-¿Estamos en problemas entonces? –Pregunto Natsuki.

-Me temo que sí. –Respondió Sora.

-Hasta creen que están en problemas, Hanayo es una despistada y Takeshi es un despreocupado, así que juntando eso, Kumi es idéntica totalmente a los dos, por lo que no tendrán problemas. –Dijo Nozomi que llegaba de la nada a acompañar a las chicas.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón Töjö sense. –Continuo con la plática Priscila mientras las demás solo sintieron un escalofrió.

-No haga eso Töjö sense, nos matara algún día. –Comento Narsuki que seguía morada por el susto.

-Y ni se te ocurra tocarme los pechos Airi sempai. –Otra vez Priscila, que se percataba de la presencia de Airi ahora.

-Alíen. –Dijo Airi y camino lejos de las chicas con boca de molestia y brazos cruzados pues no logro su maldad.

Después de un largo rato de espera, y la llegada de Takeshi y Hanayo a la escuela, llego Patrick con Kumi.

-Paquete entregado águila calva. –Miro Patrick a Takeshi.

-Muy bien águila negra, gracias por traerlo a salvo. –Respondió Takeshi.

-Me retiro águila calva. –Tomo su casco y arranco la moto. –Sakura, no olvides mañana traer a Akira a la hora del entrenamiento. –Dicho lo anterior Patrick se fue.

-Espera dejas a… -Priscila le dijo que callara a Nozomi y se quedó platicando con las chicas.

Les explico lo que entendió de la conferencia y las chicas con atención escucharon a Kumi con atención.

-Y por eso debemos hacer lo más pronto posible el video, nos elegirán en ranking, así que no es fácil esto. –Concluyo Kumi.

-Pero Priscila y yo no podremos ensayar para hacer un video rápido, ¿qué hay del festival escolar?, ahí es donde se grabaría. –Sakura se preocupó demás, pues Mei tenía la solución.

-Las demás no se percataron y nadie sabe, pero Priscila siempre nos ha espiado, además soy su única verdadera amiga por lo que sale debes en cuando conmigo, en esas salidas le enseño pasos de baile, de mis coreografías sobre hielo y ballet, y la mayoría de esos pasos son los que les enseño a las chicas.

-Pero no crean que esto me interesa, lo hago solo por castigo, y lo de aprender con Mei, lo hago porque me gusta el baile sobre hielo. –Hizo cara de puchero, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a irse Priscila.

-Priscila, espera. –La detuvo Eiko. –Acaso siempre estarás en la negatividad de todo esto, no es posible que seas así con nosotras, tú deseas esto igual que nosotros, es un medio donde quitas parte de frustración de no estar en tu país de origen, pero en tu sangre corre sangre de u's, la chica que siempre negó sus sentimientos, es que acaso eres igual que ella, no tienes el valor de madurar de una vez por todas y ser sincera contigo al fin, te quejas de tu madre, pero , pero, ¡Eres igual que ella! –Eiko reunió valor para decirle sus verdades Priscila, lo que a todas dejo sorprendidas

-Tú no sabes nada enana. –Respondió cabizbaja y tirando lagrimas la chica castaña.

-Lo sé todo, sé que tu madre es ¡Maki Nishikino! –Priscila se fue corriendo y todas se quedaron impactadas sobre las palabras dichas por Eiko, sobre todo por decir quién es la madre de Priscila.

-Me impresiona el valor de las nuevas u's. –Suspiro Nozomi.

-Me las debía. –Dijo Eiko que después se desmayó (si, otra vez exagero).

Priscila corría llorando por la acera y al llegar a la cafetería cercana a la escuela, su padre estaba parado.

-Ven mi niña llora todo lo que necesitas. –La tomo entre sus brazos y la consolo.

-Quiero volver a Estados Unidos. –Dijo entre llanto.

-Cumple con esto y el siguiente año te mando de regreso con tus abuelos, pero si regresas, recuerda que ya no habrá futbol. –Comento Patrick. (Bueno aquí hago un paréntesis ya que no se si lo llegue a contar, al padre de Patrick no le gusta el futbol, el jugo a escondidas, pero cuando su padre lo descubrió pago para que alguien lo lesionara de gravedad, a pesar de ello Patrick es, al igual que Maki, Medico, y ejerce también pero le vale gorro, por eso cuando se enfermó su hijo prefirió que Maki lo atendiera, es como un Dr. House, le gustan solo casos extraños, siempre le duele el pie, y anda en su moto, pero él no se droga y tiene familia).

-Entonces, quiero encajar. –Se calmó Priscila y dijo eso con voz seria.

-Deja de faltar al respeto, cumple con tus deberes, supérate, rompe las expectativas, y finalmente cree en tus sentimientos. –Fueron las palabras que Patrick le dijo a Priscila, después le puso el casco, subieron a la moto y se fueron a casa.

-Esa tonta de Otonokizaka, ¡si le puso u's a su grupo! –Grito eufóricamente Elizabeth.

-Calma hermana, no te alteres. –Haruka trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-No es posible que usurpen el nombre, que mi madre uso con su grupo de school idols. –Se molestó demasiado Elizabeth.

-Ese nombre no lo puso tu madre, lo puso la mujer de Kusuda sempai. –Llegaba su padre con las jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Grito Elizabeth.

-Kakeru impón autoridad. –Salía de la ducha Honoka.

-Madre, están usando el nombre de u's, eso es inaceptable, deberían descalificarlas, ve aun no suben un video y ya están en el lugar 238 de 300. –Le enseñaba el ranking.

-Esto es obra de Nozomi, no las culpes, sabía que lo iba a hacer. –Suspiro Honoka.

-Entonces, ¿pedirás su descalificación? –Comenzó a hacer puchero.

-No hare eso, además tú de que te preocupas, ustedes estarán entre los 16 grupos directos. –Jalaba la oreja de su hija.

-Mejor preocúpate por mejorar tus calificaciones, recuerda que puedes quedar fuera si siguen por esa mala racha. –Esta vez su padre era el que hablaba.

-Kakeru tiene razón mejoren sus calificaciones. –Continuo Honoka.

-Pero yo llevo el mejor promedio de primero, regáñala a ella nadamas. –Haruka se escudaba con su hermana.

Las luces se apagaron en casa y todos fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente en Otonokizaka después de clases, a la hora del entrenamiento.

-Muy bien couch, ya llego mi padre. –Señalaba Sakura al hombre flácido y pálido que caminaba de a poco a la cancha.

-¡Akira! –Patrick grito a distancia, para que Akira lo mirara, cuando atrajo su atención le mando un balón exactamente a la ubicación de Akira, el cual sin parpadear y hacer algún movimiento brusco bajo el balo con talón del pie izquierdo, dejo botar solo una vez el esférico y de bolea remato al ángulo derecho del arco más lejano a él.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante tal acción y finalmente Patrick dijo.

-Llego el as de los deportes…

Continuara.

* * *

 **Contenido extra.**

 **Nombre: Kumi Kubo.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de Marzo.**

 **Padres: Hanayo Koizumi y Takeshi Kubo.**

 **Estatura: 1.59**

 **Medidas: 84, 65, 86**

 **Tipo de sangre: B**

 **Hermanos: No tiene**

 **Le gusta: El rock y la música clásica.**

 **No le gusta: Los animales callejeros, pero tiene 3 gatos.**

 **Hobbies: Tocar el piano y cantar con su padre**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, había preparado un especial que iba subir en San Valentín pero no me gusto el capítulo entonces lo decidí posponer, haciendo como remake de cómo se fueron conociendo cada una de las parejas que conforme entre las musas y personajes originales, así que estén al pendiente ya lo subiré un día de estos.**

 **Por otro lado espero se hayan percatado del cameo que lleve a cabo, ya que como no use el apellido de esa cierta persona en el fic, decidí incluir a la persona tal cual en el fic, tendrá más apariciones, y tienen el nombre del ultimo esposo de las chicas, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook, cambie la imagen por un Deadpool, por si quieren darse la vuelta, ahí me auto troleo y también hago troleos a los comentarios bueno y malos que me encuentro.**

 **Sin más que decir nos leemos la próxima…**

 **Águila calva fuera.**


	9. Expectativa

-Llego el as de los deportes. –Decía para sí mismo Patrick.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por lo demostrado por aquel hombre, por lo que Shika se acercó a Patrick.

-Ese hombre, ¿Cómo logro eso? –Preguntaba la joven a su entrenador.

-Ese hombre, al ser acosado por muchos deportes en la escuela preparatoria dejo los deportes, aunque cuando yo lo conocí, se había convertido en el entrenador y manager de su actual esposa Umi Sonoda. –Respondía aun alegre aquel hombre.

-Pero, ¿Cómo logro ese tiro con tal potencia, si se ve que no tiene fuerza alguna? –Pregunto Priscila.

-Esa es una pregunta que su hija te puede responder. –Miró Patrick a Sakura.

-Bue, bue, bueno, por lo regular el sale a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas, pero como siempre lo veo flaco, pálido y sin músculos, no creí que tuviera esa fuerza. –Respondía nerviosa Sakura.

-Quieres que te ayude con el equipo por lo que veo, ¿no es así viejo amigo? –Llegaba Akira con todos lo que mantenían la conversación, aunque Airi que se encontraba con ellos aún no cerraba la boca de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Señor Mimori, usted es ¡increíble! –Gritaba Airi.

-Gracias. –Hacia una reverencia Akira.

-Tienes razón Akira, estoy tratando de animar las cosas aquí, por lo que necesito que me ayudes a que las chicas mejores para el lunes, ya que ese día comienza el torneo regional. –Patrick respondía la pregunta de Akira. –Airi creo que lo mejor ahora es que tú te concentres en tus estudios y vuelvas a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, deja todo en nuestras manos. –Continúo Patrick, esta vez, mirando a la chica peli azul a su lado.

Asintió y tomo su maleta deportiva, volteo con las chicas de tercero, le regalo una enorme sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se comenzó a retirar de a poco de la preparatoria.

-¿Airi? –Mei la veía que iba con rostro desencajado hacia afuera de la escuela.

-Hola Mei, ¿terminando de ensayar pequeña? –Volteo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero ahora tengo que esperar a Priscila y a Sakura, les tengo que entregar las lista de canciones que deben ensayar, para hacer el video ahora que vuelvan. –Mostraba el papel con 3 canciones.

-Genial, eso me alegra mucho, me saludas a Eri-Sempai, fue mi maestra de baile cuando tenía 3 años, aunque recuerdo muy poco, me gusto que me ensañara. –Se despedía la chica y se iba por fin de la escuela.

El entraniemto comenzó, fue duro, pero las chicas se esforzaron, escucharon todas las indicaciones de Patrick y estaban atentas a todas las demostraciones futbolísticas de Akira, las sonrisas eran enormes para todas y así fue hasta que el lunes llego, todas fueron citadas 2 horas antes de partir en el camión para el campamento.

-Tengo mucho sueño. –Repelaba Priscila.

-Mi papá me paro hace 1 hora y media. –Sollozaba Sakura.

-Mi madre dice que están locos, pero me dejo venir. –Aparecia Shika, haciendo un gran bostezo.

-Muy bien las citamos a esta hora, porque no nos iremos en camión desde la preparatoria. –Patrick comenzaba a hablar, y todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar con molestia.

-Lo que haremos es la última prueba, el camión nos espera en las afueras de la ciudad y como no sabemos si están físicamente todas para el campamento, aquí es donde sabremos quienes podrán ser las jugadoras con las que podremos contar. –Daba las indicaciones Akira.

-Esto es porque, olvidamos hacer la lista de 28 jugadoras y como pueden ver ustedes son como 40. –Sonrío Patrick.

-En esta competencia entran todas, no ha preferencias por ninguna chica, así que Sakura esfuérzate. –Comentaba Akira.

Y Patrick solo miro a Priscila fijamente.

Todas comenzaron a correr, hubo chicas que a los pocos metros se dieron por vencidas, otras que resentían algunas lesiones del pasado, y quienes superaron las expectativas (entre ellas, Priscila y Sakura).

Al terminar el recorrido solo quedaron 23, regresaron por el camino para recuperar a las 5 que se hayan quedado cerca de la meta y tomarlas en cuenta. Las chicas que se rindieron regresaron a sus casas a darse un baño y regresar rápidamente a la escuela ya que tendrían sus actividades escolares normales.

-Muy bien, felicidades chicas es momento de irnos al campamento. –Patrick tratando de subir el ánimo.

El camión partió y el torneo esperaba a las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

-Y si 8x-2 es igual a la 54, ¿cuál es el valor de x?, siguiente ejercicio, si pi es multiplicado por el valor de x obtenido, para posteriormente sacarle raíz cuadrada, sin usar su calculadora dar el valor esperado y más próximo. –Nozomi dictando ejercicios de matemáticas a las chicas de segundo.

-Pero como rayos pretende que haga ese ejercicio, es imposible calcularlo mentalmente. –Con rostro nervioso miraba para todos lados Kumi.

-Muy bien Mei pasas hacer el ejercicio 5 y Kumi tu complementas el 6. –Les daba el jis a sus alumnas y tomaba el termo de café que tenía sobre el escritorio Nozomi.

Mei rápidamente pone 7 y Kumi comenzó a tirar lágrimas de sufrimiento.

-¿Cuántas cifras se tomaran en cuenta profesora? –Pregunto una de las alumnas del grupo.

-Solo dos, 3.14, vamos Kumi, no tenemos todo el día para hacer el ejercicio. –Apuraba a la joven estudiante espantada.

-Pero, es imposible calcular eso Töjö-sensei. –Lloraba la chica.

-Multiplica 3.14 por 7, o en este caso 3 por 7. –Sugería Nozomi.

-3 por 7 son 21 y si 21 es casi 20, la raíz es casi 4, si casi 4. –Suspiro Kumi.

-Interesante 4.68 es la respuesta más precisa, pero 4 es aceptable, ves como si puedes. –Sonreía Nozomi. –Anda a tu lugar.

Kumi se fue muy alegre a su lugar, y a la vez pensando que podría hacer.

-Elizabeth es aquí. –Decía la joven Haruka a su hermana.

-Entremos, no creo que tenga problema. –Proponía Elizabeth

Ya dentro no esperaban con una persona que las reconoció enseguida.

-¡Elizabeth! –Una mujer pelirroja las miraba pasar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Se sorprendía la mayor de las hermanas.

-Tu rostro te delata. –Maki hacia un poco de burla.

-Es, es Nishikino-san. –Se sorprendía ahora Haruka.

-Es verdad. –Se detenían Elizabeth y su hermana. –Le tengo unas preguntas. –Puso casa seria Elizabeth.

-Bueno las responderé cuando vaya a su escuela y sus clases señorita, o quieren que le hable a su madre. –Se enojaba Maki.

-Vámonos Elizabeth. –Tomo de la mano, Haruka a Elizabeth.

Suspiro Elizabeth y salió de la escuela junto con su hermana.

-Felicidades Maki ya eres una mujer de temer. –Sonreía una mujer rubia.

-Así que por fin vienes Eri. –Sonreía Maki mirando a la mujer rusa, cabello muy corto y ropa elegante.

-Nuestras hijas se han hecho mejores amigas, y aparte tengo que entregar unos papeles faltantes de la inscripción de Mei. –Sacaba un folder de su bolso, Eri.

-Un gusto verte, espero pronto reencontrarme con Ikuma. –Comentaba Maki.

-Llegara pronto de Islandia, está entrenando a un chico para el patinaje. –Respondía Eri.

Eri se retiró hacía la dirección de la escuela.

Mientras tanto…

-Bien chicas, no sabemos qué va a pasar suceder cuando por fin lleguemos, pero esperamos que aunque no logremos ganar, ustedes se diviertan. –Se paraba al frente del autobús Patrick.

Las chicas iban disfrutando del paisaje en el camión, excepto Priscila, quien iba escuchando música, las canciones que debía ensayar con Sakura.

Al llegar al campamento, no solo se encontraron con los equipos rivales, sino también con una gran cantidad de medios y personas importantes.

-¡Johnson! –Un grito a lo lejos de una chica se escuchó.

-Priscila, ya viste quien está ahí, ve corre. –Patrick invitaba a Priscila a convivir con las chicas que estaban a lo lejos.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? –Sonría Priscila saludando a las jugadoras de la selección de Estados Unidos.

-Te vinimos a apoyar capitana. –Gracias Riley.

-Yo las invite, les dije que estarás de regreso. –Alexa aparecía entre las chicas.

-Además estamos muy cerca de aquí, vamos a jugar un partido de preparación contra la selección de Japón, llegamos antier llegamos, y moríamos por verte. –Una chica muy joven hablaba esta vez.

-¿Angélica?, ¡Angélica! –Priscila se lanzaba a abrazar a la joven.

-Te dije que te iba alcanzar en la selección muy rápido. –Le decía al oído, con mucho orgullo.

-Es un gusto verlas chicas, aun no se en que momento empiezan los partidos, pero espero puedan estar durante los partidos importantes. –Comentaba Priscila.

-Pues las chicas tendrán sus tardes libres, ya lo hable con el técnico del equipo. –Una mujer se acercaba a saludar a Priscila, esa mujer también robo la atención de Patrick y los medios.

-Salúdala, es nuestra directora deportiva y también vino a verte. –Hablaba Alexa.

-Morgan que gusto verte de nuevo. –Aparecía Patrick a las espaladas de Priscila.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Alex Morgan. –Priscila estrechaba su mano con la mujer frente a ella.

-Patrick, como olvidar nuestra juventud, pero ahora eres padre eh, se parece mucho a ti, ese pelo castaño me recuerda muchas cosas. –Sonría Alex Morgan.

-No creí que lo notaras, pero no lo digas, aquí soy su entrenador, de hecho ocupara el apellido japonés, el de su madre. –Indico Patrick.

-No importa que apellido use, lo importante es que esté lista para regresar a la selección. –Miraba tanto a padre como hija, la mujer.

Las chicas de la selección se retiraron, mientras que los equipos en el campamento estaban sorprendidos de lo que había pasado, muchas susurraban por la presencia de la selección, otras por la chica que habían saludado.

-La lista de partidos esta por allá. –Señalaba Akira a las chicas.

Akira miró fijamente a Patrick.

-Estoy casado, muy felizmente casado, viejo amigo. –Miraba a Akira, Patrick.

-Tu pasado con Alex Morgan es muy conocido, fue otra de las razones por las que tuviste que alejarte del futbol. –Argumentaba Akira.

-Eso no me importa ahora, lo importante es llevar lejos a estas chicas. –Patrick le dio una palmada a su amigo y fueron a ver la lista de partidos.

Al día siguiente en el campamento de futbol, comenzaron los juegos, el equipo de seiseki arrasaba, estaba ganando por goleada los partidos de grupo, tanto así que pasaron como primero de su grupo.

Mientras tanto las chicas de otonokizaka, lo intentaban, no en todos los partidos jugaron Priscila y Sakura, probo el equipo Patrick, para ver cuánto habían mejorado las chicas. El primer partido fue un empate a 2, el segundo una victoria 2-1 y el ultimo, que ya jugo con las que el considero las mejores, junto con Priscila y Sakura, dieron una demostración de futbol ganando 5 goles a 2.

-Muy bien chicas hemos logrado entrar como los 1 primeros del grupo G, mañana jugaremos los dieciseisavos de final, vamos contra la escuela preparatoria de Nagoya, vayan a descansar que mañana será un partido difícil. –Argumentaba Patrick.

Priscila y Sakura, salieron un poco a ensayar las canciones, pero no eran las únicas.

-Hola chicas, se ve que son dedicadas para todo. –Sonreía una joven pelirosado.

-¿Qué quieres? –Priscila se ponía frente a ella.

-Ver como un ave cae desde lo más alto. –Le contestaba acercándose cada vez más.

-Dejala Kimino, ya verán que es caer, no solo en el torneo también en el love live. –Una chica de casi la edad de Priscila aparecía frente a ella.

-¿Qué grupo son ustedes? –Cuestiono Priscila.

-Somos Lover time, estamos entre los 5 mejores, no se quieran poner a nuestro nivel, me presento, mi nombre es Azuna, Azuna Itto. –La chica se despidió y mientras se alejaba. –Espero que lo que paso ayer no sea solo un espejismo, si ganan podrían llegar a los cuartos de final y jugarían contra nosotras, Okinawa, y las haremos ver lo real.

Priscila y Sakura tomaron sus cosas y terminaron su ensayo por ese día, mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, notaron la presencia de un tercer adulto en cuarto de sus entrenadores.

-¡La quiero de vuelta en Estados Unidos! –Una voz de un anciano se escuchaba.

Al reconocer la voz Priscila corrió.

-¡No es momento para eso!...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Contenido extra**

 **Nombre: Elizabeth Nitta.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de enero.**

 **Estatura: 1.61**

 **Padres: Honoka Kousuka y Kakeru Nitta**

 **Medidas: 75, 60, 83**

 **Tipo de sangre: O**

 **Le gusta: Bailar y comer en el restaurante de su padre.**

 **Hobbies: Ir de compras.**


End file.
